Not an Ordinary Day
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: I'm back with another story. Amazing stuff happens... ANYWAYS! I bite with summaries. Please read and review! DISCONTINUED!
1. First chapter!

A ordinary day...Not!

I don't own tokyo mew mew

I walked down a sidewalk one day.I saw a pink cafe.I walked towards it.I saw it was open.I walked

into the cafe."Hi!Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!Come with me to table one."welcomed Ichigo.I

followed her to the table."Ok.Today is the 'All you can eat' special,which you only pay one dollar

for the whole day.Here's the menu,Mint will come in a few minutes to take your order."said Ichigo.

Mint came to my table.

"What will you like to have?"asked Mint.

"Strawberry Shortcake,Apple Tart,and Mint Tea."i said.

"Coming right up."said Mint.

Ichigo came out of the kitchen with my order.

"Here's your order."said Ichigo putting the plates down.

"Thanks."I said.I looked at a mark on my hand,i found it a few days ago,after a sudden earthquake.

I paid at the door.Ryou had stopped me after he saw my mark.

"Yes?"i asked.

"Where did that mark on your hand?"asked Ryou.

"After a sudden earthquake a few days ago.Why?"i answered.

"Well...That mark...Is a Mew Mark."said Ryou.

Please Review to see what happens!


	2. Chapter 2

Not an Ordinary day

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

Chapter Two: Explaining it all with work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time: 

_"Well...That mark...Is a Mew Mark."_

Now:

I fainted in Ryous' arms.

"Ryou,What happened?"asked Lettuce.

"This is Ice Icerwa.Don't worry...She just fainted."said Ryou.

"Wait,Ice Icerwa?She's supposed to be a student that starts tommorrow at school."said Mint.

"I'll take her home."said Ryou.

A few hours later...

I opened my eyes.Ryou was by my side.

"What happened?"I asked.

"You fainted after i told you that you were a Mew.So,I had to take you home."

"Sorry for the scare.I get scared easily."I said.

"Well your relatives weren't home.So I'll take care of you until then."said Ryou.

"Ok.How long was I out for?"I asked.

"Just Three hours and three minutes."said Ryou.

"Did they leave a note?"I asked.

"Yes.They said they'll be back tommorrow night.You'll be working at Cafe Mew Mew starting tommorrow.You'll be paid ten dollars an hour,that means sixty dollars

a day.Do you want something to eat?"stated Ryou giving me a Cafe Mew Mew waitress outfit.

"A little."I said.

"Oh and Lettuce is here,i asked her to bring some cakes over."said Ryou.

"Okay."I said walking out of the room with Ryou.

"Hi,Lettuce-san."said Ryou.

"Hi."said Lettuce.

Lettuce was now cutting some cake pieces.

A few hours later Lettuce and Ryou left.

Please Review to see the next day in the story.Please R&R!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Not an Ordinary day

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok.I need to explain this whole thing.

Mint knew Ice was starting school in chapter 2,because this is after a la mode book 2,duh.Berry and Tasuku

will be in the story,don't worry!How the earthquake happened?Ichigo and Ryou were fighting and Ichigo had

slammed her fist on a small button,which had two animal Dnas inside,causing the earthquake.The Dnas had

hit Ice in the wrist,causing her to be a Mew Mew.Ice fainted because she was in shock.How Ryou knew where

Ice lived?He knew because he looked up her profile on one of the computers and he wanted Lettuce to carry

her stuff and a few cakes.

On with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to school.Berry,Tasuku,Ichigo,Mint,Lettuce,and Pudding were there.Zakuro was

at a photo shoot.After school...

"It's time for work,na no da!"said Pudding happily skipping towards the cafe.

We got dressed.My uniform was black,brown,and blue.

"Wow!This outfit is so cute!"I said looking at my outfit.

"Yes,it is.Now Shut the crp up and get to work."said Ryou looking at the ceiling.

After work...

I walked home...Then i saw a kimera animal!Ice transformed,her outfit looked like mints' but in

black,brown,and blue and with boots.Her tiger ears and wolf tail popped out.

"Ice bolts!Ribbon...Ice Surpise!"shouted Ice.

"Nice work,Mew Mew Ice."said Ryou walking up to me.

"See ya,Ryou!"Ice said hugging Ryou tightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review to see what happens next!You can be in this story if you send me a Review with

your characters profile!!!Anyways,Please Review!!!!Sorry if this is a short chapter!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Not an ordinary day

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews!

Now there's new characters in this story,Amaya Fujiwara and Voilet!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Zakuro quietly went into the cafe with Amaya.

Ice looked up."Hi Zakuro.Who's she?"asked Ice.

"She's my cousin.She moved to live with me,because her parents died.She can control all

elements.Her name is Amaya."said Zakuro.

"What's with that mark?"Ice asked.

"I got it after a sudden earthquake."said Amaya.

The others looked stunned.Ryou came from downstairs with a cafe uniform.

"Your a Mew Mew.You were infused with a Cersent Moon Lilac Cat."said Ryou.

"Zakuro,who's the seriously hot blonde guy?"whispered Amaya.

"He's Ryou Shirogane-kun.Just call him Shirogane-kun."said Zakuro.

"Ok."said Amaya.Ryou looked at Amaya.

"What the hell are you looking at?"asked Amaya.

"Just get dressed and get to work."said Ryou.

Amaya kicked Ryou in the stomach.

"She can do worse,and she can predict things."said Zakuro crossing her arms walking to the changing room.

"Your Boss Shirogane-san,he's a jerk."said Amaya.

"Tell me something i don't know."sighed Zakuro.

If you want to find out how work was with Amaya,just remember how Zakuro was on her first day.

"Shirogane-kun i want a raise!"said Ichigo.

"For the 267,287,647,543,125th time,No!"said Ryou.

Ice and Amaya had started to clean outside the cafe.

Taruto teleported behind Ice and Amaya,and pushed them into the mud.

Amaya got up and started to beat the crap out of Taruto.

It started to rain hard.Taruto teleported back.

They went back inside.

Ice changed into a red mini tank top,black bellbottoms,red shoes,and a black jacket.

Berry and Tasuku had ran into the cafe,panting.

"We found another Mew Mew!"said Berry.

"Yeah!She's my older cousin,Voilet-san."said Tasuku.

"What?!"shouted the others except Berry.

---------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued.

Sorry,if it's a short chapter!!!!!Anyways,Please Review!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Not an Ordinary Day

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

--------------------------------------------------------

Ok!!!! There's another character!It's sasami1996!

Ok.On with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you serious?!"asked Ice.

"Yes!"said Tasuku.

"Do you have any evidence that she's a mew?"asked Amaya as she crossed her arms.

"We saw the mark!"said Berry.

"Well she's supposed to be out of the hospital in a couple of hours."said Tasuku.

"Well,well after you pick her up,bring her here."said Ryou.

"Ok!Bye!"said Tasuku.Ice felt dizzy and her face got red.Ryou put her at the nearest chair.Ice opened her eyes."What happened?"asked Ice."You fell backwards."said Masaya._'Boy that guy is ugly...What's his name?...Ugly gay asshole?...Hahaha!That is so true...Wait a sec!..Am I being lifted?Where are __they taking me?_thought Ice as Ryou picked me up."Where are we going?"asked Ice."Up to a spare room so you can rest for a bit."said Ryou.Ice stared as they went into the room and Ryou put me on a bed.Ice fell asleep.Ryou patted her head.The next few hours were quiet.Ice started to wake up because someone was tapping her shoulder.

"Hi,My name's Kish...,"said Kish.Kish kissed Ice."...Thanks for the kiss."comtinued Kish.

Ice stared at Kish."Well...What's your name?"asked Kish."Ummm...Ice Jade Icerwa."said Ice."I'll call you,Cool-Koneko-chan."said Kish."No,call me ICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"said Ice."I hear there is a few new mew mews...and you and your friends are a few of them."said Kish.Ice pulled out her pendant."Mew Mew Ice,Metatraphosis!!!"shouted Ice.Ice transformed and looked at Kish."Ice bolts!"said Ice.Ice ran for her life after her attack hit Kish.Ice ran behind a tree in the park."Ice-koneko-chan?"asked Kish.Then there was silence.Ichigo and the others ran into the park."Ribbon...Strawberry Surprise!"yelled Ichigo.Ice walked from behind the tree.Ichigo ran up to Ice."Are you ok?"asked Ichigo."Yeah."said Ice.They went back into the cafe.

Ryou looked at me."Yes?"asked Ice."Nothing.Now get to work."said Ryou.Ice slapped Ryou."Jerk."said Ice.Ryou started chasing Ice.Ice jumped onto a rope that Pudding hanged on the ceiling,and started to laugh."Wow...she's clever."said Ryou quietly."Thanks!"said Ice."She's baka."whispered Ryou into Amaya's ear."HEY!I HEARD THAT!!! I'M NOT STUPID!!!!!!!!"screamed Ice,angerly."How long do you think she'll be up there?"asked Mint drinking her tea."I can last a couple more minutes."said Ice,sticking her tongue at Ryou.

Just then,Ice's fingers started to slip off the rope.Ice almost fell but,at the last moment,she caught the rope and started to climb it."Ok.Ice is about to fall down and land on her butt in:Five,four,three,two,and one."said Amaya crossing her arms.Just then,Ice fell down and landed on her butt."Great timing."said Ryou.Ice rubbed her back."Ice when will you ever learn,you baka."said Ryou with a slight laugh."You know what,Ryou?Fuck you,Ryou."said Ice angerly.

Ice and Amaya went home.Ices' phone rang.Ice picked up the phone."Hi,Ice Icerwa here,so,who is it?"asked Ice."Ice!Come down to the cafe!Now!"said Ryou.Ice changed into a outfit she just bought from a store she likes and ran out her front door.A few minutes later,Ice was at the cafe.Ice opened the cafe door and went in.Keiichiro walked in front of Ice."Come to the basement."said Keiichiro.Ice went to the basement with Keiichiro and went into a room."Ok.Why are we here,Ryou?"asked Amaya."Well,there is another Mew.Voilet-san is a mew and so is another girl.You girls have to go and find her quick."said Ryou."Ok."said the girls as the ran out the door.

"Ok.Mint,you look to the north of downtown.Lettuce,you look west of downtown.Pudding,you look south of downtown.Zakuro,you look east of downtown.Amaya,you look around the forest.Ichigo,you look around the park.I'll look around all the rivers and underwater just in case something happens.Wehave to meet back here before it gets late."said Ice."Ok."said the others.They all ran to all their spots around Tokyo.A few hours later they met up atthe cafe."Anything?"asked Ice."No."said Mint."Nope."said Ichigo."Not a thing,na no da."said Pudding.Zakuro just shook her head,which how shedid it meant 'No.'

Ryou came into the main part of the cafe."Girls,Did you find her?"asked Ryou."No."said Ice."What about Voilet?"asked Zakuro."She's downstairs with Berry-san and Tasuku."said Ryou."Ok."said the others.They went downstairs into a room.They saw Voilet in a chair,staring at them."Who are they?"asked Voilet."They're the ones that we told you about.Ichigo,Mint,Lettuce,Pudding,Zakuro,and Ice.Don't worry,their nice."said Tasuku."Ok.Why am I here?"asked Voilet."Call her Grape."said Tasuku."Ok.Grape,you're here because we wanted to tell you..."said Ryou with a sigh."What?"asked Voilet."That you're a Mew Mew,Grape."said Ryou."Tasuku and Berry said you were in the hospital.What happened?"asked Ice."Well,I was trapped under a broken down building,Then,Tasuku and Berry took me to the hospital.That's all I remember."said Voilet starting to cry."It's ok.Don't cry."said Tasuku."Thanks,Tasuku."said Voilet."How old is she?"asked Pudding."I'm 16 years old."said Voilet starting to cheer up."Ryou,What animal DNA is inside her?"asked Zakuro."Amethyst jewel cat."said Ryou."Any info on the other Mew Mew,na no da?"asked Pudding."Just that she is right behind you."said Keiichiro.

They turned around and the other Mew Mew was there.They screamed."What?"asked Sasami (A/N: I gave her that name until if the user that created this character changes the name.)"You scared us!"said Ice."My name is Sasami."said Sasami.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review with characters and comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Not an Ordinary Day

I don't own tokyo mew mew.

Chapter 6

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There is characters coming in! The characters are:Midnight and Chocolate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok.On with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mew Mews finally calmed down."How long were you standing there,Sasami?"asked Mint."This whole time."said Sasami."Oh."said Ichigo."Oh and there's two more Mews."said Ryou."What?!"asked Mint,Ichigo,Pudding,Lettuce,Zakuro,and Amaya,loudly."They just came up on the screen.We got to find them before they get attacked by the rest of the kimera anima."said Ryou."Ichigo,you go west of town.Mint,south of town.Lettuce,north of town.Pudding,east of town.Zakuro,go to the most famous places you know of in Tokyo.Amaya,check around the park.Sasami,you check in the air.Ice,you check underwater.Grape,stay here,you can contact the others with Tasuku and Berry.Meet back here before it gets late."said Keiichiro.The Mews ran out the cafeinto their spots.

Ice pulled out her Mew pendant."Mew Mew Ice Metatraphosis!"shouted Ice.Ice transformed and hooked up her walkie talkie to her tigerear,then jumped into the water."Anything yet?"asked Voilet."I just got into the water!"said Ice (A/N: Don't ask how Ice can breatheunderwater and how can a walkie talkie work underwater).Suddenly,Ice saw a figure in front of her."Hey pretty wolf koneko-chan."said the figure."Kish?"asked Ice."Yep.I have some plans for you."said Kish."Grape!Put Ryou or Keiichiro on!Quick!"said Ice."Ok."said Voilet.Voilet put Ryou on."What's wrong?"asked Ryou."It's Kish!"said Ice."Hang in there! I'm sending Grape in there to help you."said Ryou.

Voilet ran out the cafe."Kish,why are you here?"asked Ice."I wanted you to meet a new alien."said Kish.Suddenly,Voilet appeared."Let her go!"said Voilet."Yeah,Kish.Let her go."said a figure next to Kish."Come on,Shotaro."said Kish."Shotaro?"asked Voilet and Ice."Ice bolts!"yelled Ice."Purple fog cloud!"yelled Voilet.They sent their attacks on Kish.Suddenly,out of no-where,yet another figure appeared and started to kick alien butt."Hi! I'm Mew Chocolate!"said the girl who is nowcalled Chocolate."Come with us."said Voilet.Back at the cafe at five o' clock..."Did you girls find anything?"asked Ryou."Voilet and me did.We found one of the Mews.Her name is Chocolate."said Ice."Anything else?"asked Keiichiro."Nope."said the others."Ok.Chocolate was injected with white lion DNA.And girls..."said Ryou."Wait a sec,na no da!Pudding notices Chocolate-onee-chan!She's Pudding's older sister!But dad said that she disappeared long ago,na no da!"said Pudding."Is Pudding serious?"asked Ice."Yes.She is."said Ryou."You girls can go home now."said Keiichiro."Ok."said the others.Ryou tapped Ice's shoulder."Yes?"asked Ice.Ryou kissed Ice.Ice turned into a small tiger.Ice meowed at Ryou."I don't know why I did that,but that was funny."said Ryou with a slight laugh.

The others stood behind the door.Keiichiro picked Ice,the little tiger,up."If you want I could change you back to human."said Keiichiro.Keiichiro kissed Ice on the nose.Ice changed back.Ice saw Ryou and walked in front of him,then gave him the death glare,and then walked out of the cafe.

The next day...Ice walked into the cafe and into the dressing room and got dressed.The cafe was busy.So busy that Mint was helping!Ice stared."OMG! I'm never going to survive today!"said Ice."Just shut up and get to work."said Ryou passing by.Ice punched him in the stomach.Ice went to the front door to greet the customers."Hi! Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! How many will I be seating?"asked Ice."One."said the girl."Take a seat over at that table,and Pudding will be with you in a second."said Ice pointing at a table.Just then,a kimera anima attacked and crashed the cafe.The customers,except one ran out of the cafe.The customer looked up and saw Kish staring right at her."Hey there."said Kish.The girl started to kick Kish's butt.Suddenly,the kimera anima scratched the girl on the side.The girl fell to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm putting a CLIFF-HANGER!!!!-insert evil laughter here-Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Not an Ordinary Day!

I don't own tokyo mew mew!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

There's new mew mew girls in this story with the other mystery girl.Hope you like this new chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl stood up and looked around.Ice ran up to the girl."Are you ok...umm...what's your name?"asked Ice."I'm ok, just a small scratch, nothing to worry about.My name is ...M.M.S.D. for short."said the girl (A/N: Hey, M.M.S.D is for one of the reviewers.Don't worry for the rest of them, they'll be in this story, starting in this chapter.) as she got something out of her purse."Here!Since you cared so much...you get an ice-cream!"said the girl giving Ice an ice cream."Ohh...strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla flavored..my favorite!"said Ice taking a lick off the ice-cream."I'm happy that you like it."said the girl."So why did you kick his butt?"asked Ice."Because...he has been stalking me all day and it was driving me crazy."said the girl."Ok.I hope I see you later at the cafe."said Ice."I'll be back when the cafe is rebuilt again."said the girl walking away.Ice went back to the other mews.

Ice looked around."Amaya?Ichigo?Mint?Lettuce?Voilet?Pudding?Chocolate?Zakuro?Keiichiro?Ryou?Berry?Tasuku?Sasami?Are you here?"asked Ice, who was getting a little worried.Ice fell to the ground, wondering where her friends had gone."Ice?Are you there Ice?"asked a male voice.Ice looked up to see who it was.The voice belonged to Ryou.Ice was speechless, she couldn't believe her friends were still alive."Do you need help getting up?"asked Ryou.Ice couldn't say anything, she was still in shock.Ryou helped Ice up.The others ran up to Ice."We were so worried about you, Ice onee-chan, na no da!" said Pudding, crying."I thought the cafe had crushed you to bits!"said Mint."That is totally what I thought!"said Ice."Well at least your safe."said Zakuro crossing her arms.Pudding took something out of her bag."Take a look at this!Another mew mew onee-chan!"said Pudding as she looked at yet another magazine.Everyone stared at Pudding."It says----"said Pudding."Hello.I saw what happened.I'm the one in that magazine.My name is Luna."said a girl now known as Luna."And me, Midnight.Turn to the next page."said another girl now known as Midnight."Is it me or is Ichigo or Ryou fight in the basement and push a small button alot?"asked Mint."Sounds about right.No wonder we have so many Mews."said Zakuro crossing her arms while closing her eyes.They all started to talk about how often Ichigo and Ryou fight, all except Zakuro, Amaya, Midnight, Luna, and Ice.This started to get on Ices' nerves."Will you guys stop talking? It's very annoying.I can't even hear myself think!"said Ice, who is now very annoyed out of her wits.Kish teleported in."Is my Cool Koneko-chan annoyed?"asked Kish."It's Ice.And what the hell do you want?!"asked Ice."Just to see my pretty koneko's."said Kish pulling Amaya, Chocolate, Ice, and Ichigo towards him."Let go or i'll bite!"said Ice, who is very annoyed. "Does koneko want to play?"asked Kish messing up Ices' hair.Ice bit Kish in the hand, causing him to let go."You have very sharp teeth.They feel like butcher's knifes.Do you sharpen them daily?"asked Kish with a sharp smile."As a matter of fact I do sharpen my teeth with butchers knifes and I never got hurt!"said Ice."Woah.Kitty likes to play with dangerous stuff?"asked Kish."That's it...let me at him!"screamed Ice."No Ice!"said Amaya pulling Ice away from Kish."Just let me rip his head off!"said Ice trying to break free of Amaya's grip on her.Amaya grabbed a spray and sprayed Ice with cold water."Cold!"said Ice, shivering like crazy as Amaya sprayed the water.Kish bent over to Ice and kissed her."Why you little!"screamed Ice as she started to strangle Kish.Amaya started to spray more cold water on Ice."Ok.Ok.I'll try not to kill Kish."said Ice, letting go of Kish."Do you like to play?"asked Kish with a little smile.Ice was about to jump on Kish, but the others grabbed her and strapped her to a chair."Let me go!"said Ice."No."said Zakuro coldy."Please?"asked Ice, who was doing the most adoreable face ever."No."said Zakuro with a slight smile."Come on.I'm a mew, I'm one of your friends."said Ice."The answer is ...hmm...no."said Zakuro crossing her arms with the slight smile."Come on..."said Ice with the sweet voice."No."said Zakuro.Ice finally gave in and sat quietly in the chair.

Kish left with a smile."Can someone untie me, please!"said Ice as everyone left the room.Ice waited for a couple of minutes."Oh, that's so cold, even for you Zakuro and Ryou!"said Ice, who is now annoyed."Fine we will untie you...tomorrow."said Ryou with a slight laugh."When you untie me you are so dead!'screamed Ice."Don't you have a knife?"asked Ryou."Oh yeah."said Ice, who is now getting a knife out of her pocket."Ah hah!"said Ice, who just cut the rope clean off the chair.Everyone left.'Hey there, Kitty-chan."said a voice that was from behind Ice."Kish?!"asked Ice."Come with me."said Kish."What?!"asked Ice.

--------------------------------------------------

I think I'll leave a cliff-hanger here, it brings the suspense for the next chapter! Please review with characters and to see what happens next!

mewmewice!


	8. Chapter 8

Not an ordinary day!

I don't own Tokyo mew mew!

Chapter 8

Hi! We got more characters coming in !

* * *

Kish smiled at Ice.

"Just come with me, it will be alot of fun."said Kish.

"No. I won't go with you."said Ice.

Kish teleported behind Ice.

"Come on, you will love where I live."said Kish.

"No."said Ice.

Kish put his left arm around Ices' waist and his right hand around Ices' neck.

"Help me!!"screamed Ice like she was in a bloody murder.

"No-one can help you now, koneko-chan.It's either come with me or you will have a painful and slow death."said Kish.

Ice started to get weak from Kish's grip on her.

"Someone... please... help... me."whispered Ice, who was almost out of air.

"Let her go!"screamed the other mews running toward Kish and Ice.

"I can't... hang on any... longer."said Ice weakly as she closed her eyes.

"Give her back!" yelled Ichigo.

"Sorry, koneko-chan, she's coming with me."said Kish.

Something fell out of Ice's jacket pocket, it was her mew pendant, the pendant landed in Kish's hand.

"Look what I have here.Koneko-chan's pendant.I think I will keep it."said Kish as he put the pendant into one of his pockets.

"Ribbon Moon Check!"yelled Amaya.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"yelled Zakuro.

"Ribbon Pudding Inferno!"yelled Pudding.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" yelled Lettuce.

"Ribbon Minto Arrow!" yelled Mint.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"yelled Ichigo.

Kish laughed, he dodged every attack by teleporting.

"See you later."said Kish, teleporting with Ice in his arms.

"Ice!"shouted the other mews.

Amaya, Chocolate, Luna, Midnight, Sasami, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and Berry went into the cafe.

"I can't believe Kish took Ice."said Ichigo.

"Kish did what?!"asked Ryou coming out of the kitchen.

"Kish took Ice."said Ichigo.

"He took Ice? We are in serious trouble without her, because if all you girls are not together when you're fighting them, you will lose."said Ryou.

"No, duh.We couldn't get her.Cat-girl here let him get away."said Mint.

"Who are you talking to?"asked Ichigo, Amaya, and Chocolate together.

"I was talking about the one who is pink-obsessed."said Mint, sharply.

"Hey!"said Ichigo.

"Well, it's true."said Mint.

"I helped, too!"said Ichigo.

"Right."said Mint, who was enjoying Ichigo's anger.

"Ok, let's get back to the topic on: ' Kish onii-chan cat-napping Ice onee-chan ', na no da."said Pudding.

"Pudding, what do you mean by ' cat-napping '?"asked Ichigo.

"Ice is part tiger, baka strawberry."said Ryou knocking on Ichigo's head.

"I'm not baka!"complained Ichigo.

"Well, we have to look for Ice, Kish, Taruto, Pai , and Shotaro tomorrow.It's getting pretty late."said Keiichiro.

"Right."said the mews.

They left without saying a word.Amaya went searching for Kish, but got to the place she started at.

"Hi, Koneko-chan."said Kish, grabbing Amaya by her waist.

Amaya kicked Kish where it hurts boys' the most.Kish slightly let go, then tightened his grip.Amaya struggled to get free but she didn't succeed.

"Let me go!"screeched Amaya.

"No."said Kish, smiling as he teleported away with Amaya.

They went to Ichigo's house and then to Chocolate's house.Kish finally had his cat-girls with him.Ichigo, Amaya, and Chocolate were struggling to get free from Kish's grip.

"There's no use trying to escape, Koneko-chan's."said Kish kissing each one of them as he tied them up with a rope.The cat-girls were next to Ice, who was also tied with a rope.

"Nya!Kish, are you _loco (1)_?"asked Ice in a spanish accent.

"Translation?"asked Kish.

"Meow! Kish, are you crazy?"asked Ice in her regular tone of voice.

"That's better.For the question, a little."said Kish.

"Kish, sometimes I think you have problems."said Ice.

"You think?!"asked Amaya, Chocolate, and Ichigo, who were towering over Ice, who was in chibi form at that moment.

"Ok."said Ice.

Amaya, Ice, Chocolate, and Ichigo fell asleep.The next morning, the cat-girls woke up.

"Where are we again?"asked Ice.

"Hey, look!The ropes, they broke!"said Ichigo.

"No need to thank me.I beat up Kish, he was doing something... well, you wouldn't want to know. I will only say he was doing something that we will all say 'Let's just back away slowly.' .He was having-."said a mysterious girl, but she got cut off by the others.

"Don't tell me.He was kissing his mirror, while looking in a mirror, he was naked; and he was in bed doing something perverted like sleeping with a old cat doll he named ' Ichigo ' and he was dancing, nude, with the doll."said Amaya.

"He was doing that, so I beat the crud out of him.By the way, I'm Tangerine Sato.You' ll be seeing me later."said the girl now known as, Tangerine.

"Ok."said Ichigo, Amaya, Chocolate, and Ice together, now standing up.

Tangerine left like a shadow as Amaya, Ichigo, Ice, and Chocolate went back home.Ice picked up her phone and called Ryou and Keiichiro.Ice was wearing a blue tank top with black ruffles on the sleeves, black with blue-stipes-going-down pajama pants, black furry slippers, her hair in a low pony-tail, a gold necklace, blue and black eye shadow, and dark red lipstick.

"Hello?"asked Keiichiro.

"It's me, Ice."said Ice.

"Ice?Are you ok?"asked Keiichiro.

"Just a few scrapes, bruises, and deep wounds from the ropes.He captured the others as well, but this girl named ' Tangerine Sato ' had saved us.She said she would be seeing me and the others later."said Ice.

"That's a relief."said Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro, can you put Ryou on the phone?"asked Ice.

"Sure."said Keiichiro giving Ryou the phone.

"Hello?"asked Ryou.

"It's Ice.You selfish rich evil little b------.If you were wondering, I'm fine, you can ask Keiichiro if I was seriously injured.The others are fine.So how are you?"asked Ice.

"I'm fine.I was doing some research. The important thing is that you and the others are safe.How did you escape?"asked Ryou.

"Kish captured Ichigo, Chocolate, and Amaya as well.This girl named 'Tangerine' came and saved us.Tangerine said she'll be seeing us later."said Ice.

"Ok.Where are you and what are you doing?"asked Ryou.

"Are you trying to stalk me?"asked Ice putting her free hand on her hip.

"No.I need it to find out where you live and I wanted to know what you were doing."said Ryou.

"You know all those pictures of Masaya Ichigo gave me?I made a dart board.Want one?Oh and, I'm at my house."said Ice.

"I will talk to you tomorrow.Can you make me a Masaya and Kish dart board if you can?"asked Ryou.

"Ok."said Ice hanging up the phone.

Ice went to sleep.Shotaro and Kish teleported in.

"Isn't she just cute when she's asleep?"asked Kish.

"Just leave Ichigo, Ice, Amaya, and Chocolate alone."said Shotaro.

"I'll get them tomorrow."said Kish.

Shotaro and Kish teleported away.

* * *

Ok.Here's a translation of one word:

(1) Loco  
Loco means crazy, stupid, or insane.

Please review!I'm still doing characters if you want them in this story!


	9. A Short Chapter with prank phone calls!

Not an Ordinary Day!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Um... All I have to say for now is... I haven't updated because... I was sugar drunk or high off sugar, I had school, I had a vacation to St.Augustine, and I was stupid enough to go to school with a slightly high fever, hey, I was in p.e. when I noticed I had one! So... here is the next chapter!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was raining, with thunder and lots of rain; it was really cold, the sidewalks and the streets had so much water, that you had to swim! This was going to be rough. Ices' phone rang, so she picked it up.

"Hello?" Ice asked.

"Hi! I'm looking for first name: I. Middle name: need. Last name: a life. Ryou, stop laughing. I told you to stop laughing! Ok. I am serious. I'm looking for: First name: I, middle name: need, and last name: a life." Tangerine said.

"I need a life?" Ice asked.

"You sure do!" Ryou replied through the phone.

"Ryou, you dirty, rotten, son-of-a -" Ice said before getting interrupted by Ryou's laughing.

"Just come to work." Ryou said through his laughs.

Ice groaned once she hung up the phone. Ice put on a swim suit and jumped into the water. The water had gone to Ice's waist, that was deep. Ice swam to the cafe.

"Had a nice swim?" Ryou asked.

"Shut up." Ice replied climbing onto the balcony of Cafe Mew Mew.

Ice swam back up and went through a window of Cafe Mew Mew; then Keiichiro gave her a towel.

"Thanks..." Ice said before she sneezed.

"Are you ok? Did you catch something? Your face is red." Lettuce came in worried once she heard Ice sneeze.

"Um... I don't know." Ice replied before she fainted.

"It's too wet outside to take her home, so put her in Ryou's room." Keiichiro said.

"Why is Ryou and Tangerine laughing?" Lettuce asked.

"They prank-phone-called Ice this morning." Keiichiro replied.

"Oh." Lettuce said.

Lettuce did what she was told, to put Ice in Ryou's bedroom; then she went back downstairs.

"Ok... Let's prank phone call Amaya." Ryou laughed.

Ryou dailed Amaya's phone.

"Hello?" Amaya asked.

"Hi! I'm looking for First name: I.P., Last name: Freely." Ryou said.

"I.P. Freely? Oh, oh, oh that's real mature!! When I get to Cafe Mew Mew I am going to kick your narrow--" Amaya screamed before Ryou hanged up.

Ryou started to laugh his head off, then he dailed Chocolate's number.

"Hello?" Chocolate asked.

"Hi! I'm looking for: First name: I want, middle name: to see, and last name: more butts." Ryou said.

"I want to see more butts? Ryou, you are such a perverted idiot!! When I get my hands on you you will wish you never met me!!!" Chocolate screeched.

Ryou hanged up laughing. Amaya burst through the door.

"RYOU YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" Amaya screeched.

Amaya beat the crud out of Ryou, when Chocolate came in, she did the same thing!

* * *

I stopped it here so I could put you in suspense. Here are some questions that could leave you in suspense:

Will Ice wake up?  
Will Ryou die?  
Will Ryou survive getting the heck beat out of him?

Review to find out. 


	10. A new chapter!

Not an Ordinary Day

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

All I have to say is: Here is chapter 10! Enjoy!

* * *

Once Ryou escaped from getting the soul beat out of him, he picked up the telephone and dailed Tangerine's phone number.

"Hi, Tangie! I'm looking for... first name: I'ma and last name: weiner!" Ryou laughed.

"Nobody calls me 'Tangie'!!!!!! Ryou, when I get my hands on you, I will kick your butt so hard, you'll have to sit on your eye-balls!!!!!!!" Tangerine screeched.

A few minutes later, Tangerine came in with a bazooka. Tangerine was wearing pink jean capris, a pink-and-black striped tank top, pink knee-high socks, slip-on shoes, and she had a death-glare look on her face.

"Where is he?!" Tangerine asked.

Everyone pointed to a corner that had Ryou in the corner. Tangerine beat the snot out of Ryou. Ice came downstairs, stretching.

"Did I miss anything?" Ice asked.

Ice looked at the half-dead Ryou.

"Woah, what happened to Ryou?" Ice asked.

Tangerine whistled innocently as she hid the bazooka behind her back. Kish teleported in, without any clothes.

"Pervert!!!!" Tangerine screamed.

"My eyes!!!!!!!" Ice screeched.

"Kickbutt Showtime, gao!" Tangerine screamed, starting to beat up Kish.

Once Tangerine was done, Amaya kicked Kish in his you-know-where.

"Pervert." Amaya said as Kish stepped behind her.

"Hello." Kish said as he hugged Amaya.

"Get away!!!! You are such a perverted idiot!" Amaya screeched, kicking Kish in his you-know-where again.

Amaya escaped as Kish fell to the ground. Pai and Taruto teleported in.

"What happened to Kish, you old hags?" Taruto asked.

"Old hags?!?!?!?!" Ichigo, Tangerine, Ice, and Amaya screeched.

"I can't believe Kish likes old women." Taruto said.

"We are not old!" Ichigo, Tangerine, Ice, and Amaya complained.

"Old, old, old, old, old, old, old, old, old hags." Taruto laughed.

"Stand back." Tangerine and the other girls said.

The others backed away.

"Midget, midget, midget, midget, midget, midget, midget, midget." Amaya, Ice, Ichigo, and Tangerine said.

"Don't call me a midget!" Taruto complained.

"Well, don't call us old hags!" Amaya, Ice, Ichigo, and Tangerine screamed.

Taruto and Pai, who had Kish in his arms, teleported out.

"Who wants to play... 'Torment the Tree Hugger'?" Ice asked.

"We do!" Amaya and Tangerine replied.

Ice, Amaya, and Tangerine left Cafe Mew Mew to go torment Masaya.

* * *

**A few minutes later... **

Tangerine, Amaya, and Ice pinned Masaya to the ground. 

"Are we evil?!" Tangerine, Amaya, and Ice asked Masaya.

"Yes!" Masaya replied.

"Say it like you mean it!" Amaya, Tangerine, and Ice demanded.

"Yes! You are very evil!" Masaya screamed.

Ice pushed Masaya's face in a fire-ant pile.

"Do you like to eat fire ants?!" Ice asked Masaya before pushing Masayas head back the pile of fire ants.

"Yes!" Masaya replied.

"Say you love to eat fire ants before we kill you!" Ice demanded.

"I love to eat fire ants!" Masaya screamed.

"Good boy. Now... bark like a dog!" Ice demanded.

"What?!" Masaya asked.

"Bark... like... a... dog." Ice said slowly.

Masaya barked like a dog.

"Now... go cut down that tree and say you love every moment of it." Amaya and Tangerine said.

"No!" Masaya said.

"Do it." Amaya and Tangerine said, pulling out bazookas.

Masaya cut down a tree.

"I love cutting down trees." Masaya said, twitching.

"Say hello, to the internet." Ice said.

"What do you mean?" Masaya asked.

"I recorded the whole thing! Wait until this goes on the internet." Ice laughed.

"You girls are evil!" Masaya screamed, running away.

"We know!" The girls replied.

* * *

Sorry for such short chapters! I have had school, homework, some clubs, and more! Plus, I do these short chapters to put you in suspense for the next chapter. Ain't I wicked a.k.a. evil? Please review! 


	11. What The Heck is going on!

Not an Ordinary Day!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the reviewers OC's! But I do own my character Ice!

I'm surpremely sorry I ahven't been updating! I have had school, anime clubs, and stuff. I had a HUGE science test, I got really stressed out, I caught a fever and I had to take the test the next day! Which sucked. So... here's chapter 11!!!

* * *

Ice walked back into Cafe Mew Mew with Amaya and Tangerine, laughing evilly.

"What did you girls do?" Ryou asked.

"Um... nothing." The three girls said.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Ryou said.

"Is that Ichigo admitting her love for you?" Ice asked, pointing her finger at Ichigo.

"What?" Ryou asked, looking the other way.

Ice, Amaya and Tangerine ran as fast as possible. Ice hit a tree by accident.

"Hey look... Masaya is over there licking his foot with a duck..." Ice randomly said, falling over.

"Ice!" Tangerine and Amaya shouted.

Ice started to wake up.

"Ice, are you okay? Do you remember anything but that gay tree hugger Masaya?" Tangerine asked.

"You mean that hot loveable sexy non-gay-tree-hugger guy Ichigo likes?" Ice asked.

Tangerine fainted.

"O... M... G. Ice, you would never say that even if you were forced to kiss the gay tree hugger thing." Amaya said.

Tangerine started to wake up and showed Ice some pictures of Masaya.

"You see these pictures? This is the gay tree-hugger that you despise very much. Remember?" Tangerine asked.

"He's sexy!" Ice answered.

Tangerine gasped and fainted. Chocolate ran up to them.

"What happened?" Chocolate asked.

Tangerine started to wake up.

"She just called Masaya sexy!" Tangerine shouted.

"I'll get Ryou or someone!" Chocolate said going to Cafe Mew Mew.

"Now... I'm going to ask you this again Ice... What do you think of Masaya?" Tangerine asked, calmly.

"It's so freakin' smexy!" Ice quickly amswered.

"'Smexy'? Do you have a fever or something?" Tangerine asked.

Rou ran in front of Ice.

"Are you alright?" Ryou asked.

"Wha..." Ice started before Ryou pulled her into the Cafe, up to his bedroom.

Ryou got out the first aid kit and took out the thermometer.

"Open your mouth." Ryou said.

"Fine." Ice said, opening her mouth.

Ryou took Ices' temperature.

"Ninety-eight point seven. Not serious." Ryou said.

"My head hurts." Ice whispered.

"Do you remember anything from the past thirty minutes?" Ryou asked.

"No." Ice answered.

"Do you have the urge to kill Masaya?" Ryou asked.

"No." Ice answered.

Ryou ran out of the bedroom.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!!!!!!" Ryou screamed.

Masaya walked out of the kitchen, holding a pie.

"Who wants pie?" Masaya asked.

Ryou took the pie, grabbed Masaya and ran to his bedroom.

"Ice, here's a pie. What do you do with it?" Ryou whispered into Ices' ear, giving her the pie.

Ice looked at the pie. Ryou stepped next to Masaya. She looked at them both for a second, then the pie and threw the pie at... Ryou! Ryou wasn't just angry he was about to explode... literally; the pie fell of Ryous' face, leaving cream and freshly cut berries on his face.

"What the hell did you do that for?! You were supposed to hit Masaya with the pie!!" Ryou shouted.

"I'm sorry..." Ice cried.

"Oh, don't cry... Tree-hugger, go comfort her. She doesn't even remember hating you." Ryou said.

"Okay!" Masaya said.

Masaya got near Ice and punched her in the head.

"Ouch!" Ice cried.

Masaya jumped out the window laughing like a maniac. Ryou walked up to Ice. Ice got Masayas' phone, that she stole from him, out of her pocket and started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Ryou asked.

"Hello, FBI? My name is... Masaya Aoyama. I just kidnapped and raped the president of the United States. Oh and, I destroyed the Declaration of Independence and... I just fucked the president of the United States. If you want to find me, I will be hugging a tree in Tokyo, Japan." Ice said.

Ice hanged up the phone and fainted.

"Ice." Ryou said.

Ryou felt Ices' forehead.

"Warm." Ryou said.

A few hours later, Ice started to wake up. Ice looked around her surroundings. She noticed that someone put her into a white t-shirt, shorts, with her hair in low pony-tails and with a wet washcloth on her forehead. The door opened and Ice saw two girls that she hasn't seen before, Ryou, Amaya and Tangerine.

"Who are they?" Ice asked.

"These two are the newest Mews: Akasura and Kasura." Ryou said.

"Did Masaya get caught by the FBI for hitting me?" Ice asked.

"He's on the FBIs' 'Most Wanted'. He's number 1 on the list. So how do you feel?" Ryou replied.

"I don't know. How did I get into these clothes? What happened? What the hell is going on?" Ice asked.

"In order: I changed you, you passed out and stop stressing out. You'll just get another fever. Any more questions?" Ryou replied.

"I have one more..." Ice said.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Who am I?" Ice asked.

* * *

Ok... that took a while to write. Ok... here are some questions that might put you in suspense!

--- What will the FBI do to Masaya?  
--- Will Ice remember who she is?  
--- Will Ice betray the Mews and work for the aliens?  
--- When will I update?

Ok... I am still accepting OC's! So, send them in if you have any you want to put in! Please review! 


	12. The Longest Chapter So Far!

Not an Ordinary Day

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the reviewers OC's. But I do own my OC: Ice.

Ok... here's the next chapter.

* * *

Flashback: 

_"I have one more..." Ice said. _

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Who am I?"

End Flashback

* * *

Ryou looked at Ice like she was crazy.

"Maybe she hit her head too hard." Tangerine said. 

"So, when you asked about who are they... you were talking about all of us?" Ryou asked.

Ice nodded her head, meaning 'yes'. Ice started to get out of the bed she was laying in and started to climb out the window.

"Where are you going?!" Ryou shouted.

"I don't know, I don't care!" Ice shouted.

"What if something bad happens?! What are you going to do?! What if you get killed?!"

"Why do you even care?!"

Ryou looked at the silver Mew storm off crying.

"Ryou... she has a point. You shouldn't anger her if she's like that..." Zakuro said, coming in.

"I hope the aliens don't get her to join her." Ryou said.

* * *

**Some-where in down-town Tokyo...**

Ice felt snow drop onto her.

"What the..."

Ice started to jump really high until she got on the highest story of Tokyo Tower.

_"What is happening? That baka guy... What was his name 'Ryou' or something? Who am I? What are Mew Mews? What happened? Do I have any family that I can stay with? Maybe I should have stayed with those people at that strange place... Ok. I need to calm down... If I don't calm down, I'll catch something and be stranded with no-where to go... My gosh I feel dizzy... Why is everything going bl..." _Ice before fainting onto the floor. Kish teleported, smiled, picked up Ice and teleported away with Ice in his arms.

* * *

**At Cafe Mew Mew...**

Ryou and Keiichiro looked at the Mews.

"Did something happen, na no da?" Pudding asked, raising her hand.

"We are about to talk about that... Listen girls... Ice woke up a hours ago..." Ryou paused as Pudding raised her hand again.

"Can I ask a question?" Pudding asked.

"What?" Ryou replied.

"Is Keiichiro onii-chan a hippie, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Why do you say that?" Ryou asked.

"He has hippie hair, na no da!" Pudding laughed.

"Pudding, what does the topic of 'Keiichiro being a fuckin' hippie' have to with anything?!" Ryou asked.

"I don't know, na no da!" Pudding said, happily.

"Ok, then. Ice woke up a few hours ago. She couldn't remember anything, even her name; so she got scared and ran some-where. Me and Keiichiro couldn't figure out where the heck she went or where she is now." Ryou continued.

"What made her run off?" Lettuce asked.

"I got angry and started to get into her business; so she ran off." Ryou replied.

"Can you girls look for her tommorow?" Keiichiro asked.

"Sure..." The girls answered.

* * *

**In a room in a space-ship of some sort... **

Pai sat next to Ice, getting out the first aid kit. 

"What are you going to do to her?" Taruto asked.

"I'm going to give her a simple check-up... to make sure she doesn't have something." Pai replied, checking Ice's pulse with a stephscope.

"Oh." Taruto said.

Pai started to wrap Ices' forehead with bandages and then put an ice pack over it.

"If you were wondering, Kish said he saw her hit her head and that she had a fever from stressing out." Pai said, looking at Taruto.

"Crud. Is she going to be staying with us?" Taruto asked.

"For once, I don't know. Kish told me in private that she can't remember who she is or anything." Pai explained.

"I can't believe it..." Taruto said.

* * *

_The next day... _

"Have you girls found her yet?" Ryou asked. 

"We searched ALL of Tokyo... she wasn't anywhere..." Lettuce panted.

"The only thing I can think of is that the aliens have her." Ryou said.

Tangerine coughed.

"Crap. Are you getting sick, Tangie?" Ryou asked.

Tangerine pulled out a gun.

"What did you just say?!" Tangerine asked, giving Ryou a extremely dark death glare.

"Nothing, Tangerine." Ryou gulped.

The Mews went to work.

* * *

**In a spare room in the space-ship (You know Kish's, Pai's and Taruto's spaceship) ... **

Ice started to wake up. She saw Pai looking directly at her. 

"OMG!!! What happened? Where am I? Who are you? When did I get here? What the hell is going on?!" Ice screeched.

"Calm down. In order: You passed out because you got a fever when you stressed out, I am Pai, a friend/family member of mine brought you here and don't worry; you don't need to be scared. Oh, and if you keep stressing out, your fever will get worser." Pai replied.

"Why do you have elf ears?" Ice asked.

"Um... me and my friends/family were misunderstood and our ears were stomped on until they were like this." Pai tried so hard to replied.

"Oh." Ice said, trying to calm down.

Pai looked at her face.

"What?" Ice asked.

"Do you remember anyone named 'Kisshu' or anyone named 'Taruto'?" Pai asked.

"No..." Ice sighed.

"Do you want to join me, Kish's, and Taruto's group?" Pai asked.

"Want kind of group would that be?" Ice asked.

"We get revenge on Ryou and the others for misunderstanding us." Pai explained.

"Sounds interesting. Ok, I'll join." Ice said, smiling.

"Do you want more information about yourself?" Pai asked.

"Sure." Ice replied.

Pai put a wireless laptop on his lap and started to type; just then, a profile came up.

"Here's your profile..." Pai said, putting the laptop in front of Ice.

The profile said:

**Name: FireLily Icerwa.  
Age: 14  
Eyes: Blood red.  
Hair: Dark black.  
Skin: Pale  
Personality: Dark, kind of emo and evil.**

"That's it? What about the clothes I wear? Favorite food or something?" Ice asked.

"I already have your outfit prepared. Here." Pai said, giving her a weird outfit before leaving.

* * *

**At Cafe Mew Mew... **

"Hey, where's Tangerine?" Amaya asked. 

"Hey, Midnight onee-chan isn't here either... weird, na no da..." Pudding said.

"Don't worry girls... Midnight called and said she couldn't make it today, and Tangerine called saying she was really tired last night and she kinda got a cold." Ryou explained.

"Oh..." Pudding sighed in relief.

"Wait, where is... hmm... wait... we are missing someone or some people." Ryou said, counting the mews.

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Chocolate, Luna, Amaya and Zakuro looked at him.

"I must be used to seeing all the girls here. Go to work." Ryou said.

"Fine..." The girls replied.

Suddenly, the front doors of Cafe Mew Mew burst down.

"FireLily, attack!" Pai shouted.

"Yes, sir. Shuriken Sword!" Ice shouted out.

"Is that..." Lettuce gasped.

"Is that Ice?!" The mews shouted.

"Are you going to freak out or are you going to fight, cowards?" Ice asked.

"Ice, why are you doing this?" Amaya asked.

"I have my reasons. Oh, and, my name is FireLily now, little girls." Ice replied, getting her swords out.

Everyone, except Ice and the aliens, were stunned at Ices' changes. She was wearing black capris, blood red bandages around her legs, neck and arms; her hair was in two tight low-pony-tails, a black shirt kinda like Kish's and blood red arm-bands like Pai's. The other thing that shocked them is that she betrayed the Mews; suddenly, Ice was struck by a attack from behind.

"What the..." Ice said, looking behind her.

The attack came from a white-haired, pink-eyed girl who had white cat ears and tail, pink and white tube dress, white gloves, pink heels and a small bow on the back of the dress.

"Do you want to start a fight?!" Ice asked.

Another attack struck Ice as she finished her question.

"Mew Blackberry at your service. If you wanted to know, my name is: Beru." The other girl now known as Beru said.

"FireLily, use the Shuriken Thunderstorm." Pai instructed.

"Hai." Ice said.

Ice got out her weapon.

"Shuriken Thunderstorm!!" Ice shouted.

"How did she possess THAT kind of power?" Amaya asked.

"Seriously. That is beyond our type of power..." Zakuro whispered.

"Are you tired already? No wonder you're not fighting me..." Ice laughed.

"Why are you attacking us?! You used to be a great Mew... but now, you're evil?!" Ryou shouted.

"I had two choices: Come back here and try to be friends or stay with Pai, Kish and Taruto... I chose the right one." Ice replied.

"Why didn't you choose to come back here?! Huh?!" Ryou shouted.

"Because... you were getting into my fuckin' business, that's why!!" Ice shouted.

"Is there another reason why you should stay with them?!" Ryou shouted.

"I had no-where to go. When I got dressed in this outfit, Kish told me that I had no family I could stay with... so Kish told me I could stay with him." Ice said.

"You own a house! You have a great job here!!" Ryou shouted.

"Whatever. Do you actually think I will fall for that?!" Ice asked.

Ryou glared at her.

"See. I've made my mind up. I'm staying with Kish, Pai and Taruto. And that's that." Ice smiled.

* * *

Please review! Oh, and should I complete the story and write funny one-shots about it? Or should I keep the story running? Please review! Oh, and I'm bringing the tree-hugger back in the next chapter and a few character deaths (Don't worry it's not one of the OC's...) . Please review!


	13. Ice is what now?

Not an Ordinary day!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the reviewers OCs. But I do own my OC: Ice.

Sorry I haven't updated this story! I've been working on new stories and I have been having writers block again and again at random times. Well, anyways... here's the next chapter!

* * *

Ryous jaw dropped. Ice laughed in pity at Ryou as he tried to find a new combat. Everyone looked at Ryou as he thinked. Kish was about to go to sleep with Taruto as Ryou finally thought of the perfect combat... Ice's fears.

"Are you done yet?" Ice asked.

"I know your weaknesses, Ice." Ryou said, getting a knife out of his pocket.

Ryou cut his cheeck, making it bleed severely. Ice gasped and started to twitch in fear.

"I see I have found your weakness... your fear of blood."

_'Hemophobia? But...' _Pai thought as he saw Ice fly away as she twitched.

"Get over your fear and help us." Pai said.

"H-How?"

"Use the Shuriken Storm." Pai replied.

Ice got out all of her sharpest shuriken and threw it out into the air. Some of the shuriken almost hit Lettuce until something or someone hit it first. The thing that the shuriken hit was... Ryou Shirogane. Ryou fell to the ground as the shuriken hit him in the stomach.

"Nicely done. Now use 359 degree vision technique." Pai whispered to Ice.

"But that technique is deadly and plus what if I accidently kill..." Ice whispered to Pai.

"Just do it." Pai instructed.

Ice's eyes turned to bright purple, way brighter than Zakuro's eyes when she's in Mew form... and that's really bright.

"I can't!! I don't want me or anybody else suffer anymore!!" Ice cried, flying off as fast as she could.

"Come on and fight!" Pai shouted.

Ice got out a shuriken and cut her wrist, not caring about the blood that was dripping.

"Come on and fight!" Pai shouted again.

"Yeah, don't be Emo!!" Taruto shouted.

Ice stopped in her tracked and looked at Taruto as she got her shuriken out.

"Did... you... just call me EMO?!" Ice shouted.

Taruto teleported back onto the ship as Ice threw her shuriken in a dangerous way. Ice suddenly felt dizzy and her widened. _'Woah, what happened? Why am I dressed like this? How the freak am I flying? Om my gosh... what have I done? I wonder if anybody found out about my fear of blood a.k.a hemophobia... Did I just turn so evil that I looked like I was Death's twin? Man, I hope not...' _Ice thought. Serenity glared at Ice.

"What... happened?" Ice asked, floating towards the ground.

Suddenly, out of the darn randomness, the tree hugging hippie: Masaya, showed up.

"Hi everyone!" Masaya said, hugging a tree.

"Damn it, why is the tree hugging stalker doing here? Wasn't he captured and questioned by the FBI?!" Amaya shouted.

"Yes, but I escaped after I talked about trees and how I think the enviroment is important..."

As soon as Masaya said that, everyone but him fell asleep. Man, I never knew Masaya was THAT boring... Suddenly another figure was next to Pai, the figure hand a blowhorn in it's hand. The figure pressed a button and a loud noise woke everyone up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Amaya screeched.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US DEATH?!" Ice screeched.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU BECAUSE THERE WAS THIS LOUD IRRITATING NOISE THAT IS CAUSING A RINGING IN MY EARS!!" Ryou shouted.

"Wait a sec... the ringing is calming down." Amaya said.

"I think I know who to attack now..." Ice said, getting a whip out.

Ice whipped Pai, Taruto and Kish in the butt. Then, Amaya smiled evilly at Masaya.

"Oh, tree hugger..." Amaya said, getting out a bazooka.

Tangerine ran towards her friends and got a bazooka out once she saw Masaya. Ice jumped towards Masaya with the whip in her hands.

"Stay still, this will only hurt for weeks." Tangerine said.

Tangerine, Amaya and Ice attacked Masaya.

"We're getting more evil by the second." Tangerine said.

Ryou got up from the ground, his chest had stopped bleeding. A girl with black and gold cat ears and tail jumped in. The girl's eyes were gray and pupil-less, her skin pale, her hair was black was short with gold and silver streaks and her ears had small gold earrings in them, 5 on each ear. The girl was wearing a kind of gold bikini top, silver capris, her hair was pulled back with a black headband and gold hair bands, a black mark that looked like a dragon and a tiger on her shoulderblade, a gold necklace that had a heart on it hung on her neck, black bandages covered her arms and she wasn't wearing any shoes. The girl looked at the aliens closely.

"You three... are about to die. My name: Mew Clora aka... Clora Nights, one of the two alive in the Nights Clan." The girl now known as Clora said.

"What?! Don't kill me! Kill Pai!" Taruto whined, pointing at Pai.

"I won't kill you, kid. I'm going to put this 'Pai' into: Cardiorespiratory Arrest, which will probably kill him if he isn't treated in time." Clora said.

"What about Kish?!" Taruto asked, pointing to Kish.

"I will put him into: Ventricular Fibrillation, which his blood circulation will cease and death will probably occur in a matter of minutes." Clora replied.

"And how do you expect to do that to us?" Pai asked.

"Do you want to die? Because if you say yes... you're fate will be sealed." Clora asked.

"Yes." Pai said.

"Seriously? Cuz I can revive the dead with my necklace." Clora said, looking at her necklace.

"Fine. Besides, there's no need to be fighting... you at least. You are evil. And I just found out about you. I guess it's because you have no pupils in your eyes." Pai said.

"Heh. Hey, Clora... you can call me: The Boulder! Because if your blind, I'll help you get around town!" Kish said, smiling as he licked his lips gently.

"Yeah, you wish... The Pebble!" Clora laughed.

"Hey, are you blind?" Pai asked.

"Duh. Yeah. I was born blind and I will die blind." Clora replied.

Clora focused her sight to Pai's chest. A second later, Pai clenched his chest and fell to the ground. Then, Clora had focused her eyes to Kish's chest. Kish felt his inside throb and hurt as though his chest were to be stabbed severely. Kish fell to the ground.

"Kish might survive. But if he doesn't get medical attention now, he won't probably last 10 minutes. For Pai, I'm pretty sure that the chances of him living is 10 percent and the chance of him dying is probably 80 or 90 percent." Clora said.

Taruto gulped, grabbed Pai and Kish and then teleported away. Clora changed back to her regular form and turned to the others. Ryou gulped as he walked in front of Clora. Clora jabbed Ryou in his 'place' with her finger, then felt his face. Ryou looked confused. Then, Clora randomly poked Ryou in the eye and flicked him in the forehead. Clora looked at Ryou's wound. Suddenly, the wound healed once she touched his chest. Ryou lifted up his chest to see what she did. Ryou saw the last of the wound heal, no scars. Ryou fainted. Ice walked up to the others.

"You guys... I'm so freakin' sorry... I shouldn't have ran off like that and turned evil. I'm also sorry that I had 'done' Kish. I'm very sorry." Ice said.

"We forgive ya' Ice... Wait a second!! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU DID WHO NOW?!" Ryou shouted.

Ice gulped and smiled nervously.

"He forced me to! So I thought: 'WTF? What could go wrong?' and I forgot about how furious you would be." Ice explained to Ryou.

"Is there anything else you forgot to tell us about when you turned evil? You've been evil for quite some time about... over a month now. Because you disappeared last month and returned today." Ryou said, calming down.

"Well, there is one thing..." Ice started.

"What, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah, what?" The others asked.

"Well the thing I forgot to tell you about is... Don't faint or hate me... well... the thing is... I'm..." Ice started.

Ice whispered something into Ryou's ear.

"What?" Ryou asked Ice.

Ice repeated the whisper.

"Ok. You can say it. But you guys will probably faint once you hear it." Ryou said.

"Well... the thing is..." Ice started.

"Well?" Zakuro asked.

"I'm pregnant... with twins. I got engaged... And the soon-to-be-father is... Kish. Besides who was the one who blew the blowhorn?" Ice replied.

* * *

Ha! Didn't expect Ice to be pregnant didn't ya?! Here's some questions to leave ya wondering:

- Is Kish really the father/soon-to-be-father or is he not the father/soon-to-be-father?

And...

- When will I update?

Well, I'm still accepting OC's! Please review or I won't finish this story and you will never find out if Kish is really the father! Oh and check out me and my friends websites! He really wants people to go on it. And I would really appreciate people to go to my website! There are links on my profile that go to them. Anyways... please review of you will never find out what happens next!


	14. A Long and Shocking Chapter!

rNot an Ordinary Day!

I don't own TMM or any of the reviewers OC's. But I DO own my characters: Clora and Ice.

Sorry for that last chapter's ending. Well, I had to make Kish the father because it would have been better than Ryou, Pai, Taruto or Keiichiro. And WAY better than Masaya. Well, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

They all looked at Ice with shocked looks on their faces. Ice gulped as Pudding ran up to her and hugged her. Pudding looked up at Ice with a smile on her face and laughed.

"Ice onee-chan is going to have children, na no da!" Pudding laughed.

"Not for eight or nine months, Pudding." Keiichiro said, pulling Pudding back.

"Well, the good news is that she isn't going to have children for eight or nine months. All we have to worry about is Ice throwing up every day and her attitude changes. I'm still wondering if Kish is really the father." Ryou said.

"Can she stay at the cafe until then? Because what will happen if-" Zakuro started before Ryou interupted.

"Fine. She will have to stay at the cafe." Ryou stated.

"But what about school? The school might freak if they hear about this. Have you started to thinking about that?" Zakuro asked.

"We could tell the school she will be experiencing stomach troubles for a while and that it's a health condition that will last nine months or less. And at the last month of her pregnancy, we'll take her out of school, saying that we'll be out of town for a month or at least a few weeks. Does that answer your question?" Ryou explained.

"Makes sense." Zakuro said.

"How bout' it Ice?" Ryou asked, turning to Ice.

Ice was puking behind a tree and looked at Ryou with a smile.

"Fine. B-But with only a few conditions." Ice said, smiling evilly.

* * *

__

**The next day...**

Ryou stepped down the staircase slowly as Ice waited for him downstairs. Tangerine, Amaya and the other mews tried really hard not to laugh. Ryou was wearing a Cafe Mew Mew... DRESS!! Let's just say, they put fluff on his upper chest. To make this moment even funnier... um... Keiichiro was running around the kitchen... without any pants screaming:

"NO PANTS!"

Ice stiffled a laugh, then felt sick to her stomach. Clora felt around for Ryou and gasped as she felt his clothes.

"Ryou, are you cross-dressing? Man, Ryou, I thought you were straight." Clora said, kicking Ryou in the balls.

"No wonder Ryou can't have children." Zakuro said.

"Yeah, that's the fifth time Ryou has been kicked in the 'wrong place' today." Lettuce said.

"I was wondering something..." Tangerine started.

"What is it?" Lettuce asked.

"I was wondering if Kish is really the father." Tangerine replied.

"Well, Ice did say..." Lettuce started.

"Ice was probably drunk from sugar when she said that. The possible fathers are: Ryou, Kish, Pai, Taruto, Keiichiro, Deep Blue or even... I can't believe I'm going to say this... Masaya." Zakuro said.

"Well, Zakuro has a point... Ice didn't remember anything last month or half this month... so it's possible she could have forgotten who she did 'it' with and accidently forget; then say Kish was the father." Mint said.

Crashes were heard upstairs. Zakuro and the others except for Keiichiro and the customers went upstairs to check what it was. It was Ryou and Ice.

"Wait, wasn't Ice and Ryou downstairs?" Lettuce asked.

Ice was beating up Ryou. Ryou was trying to run, but Ice body-slammed him. The girls got out their wallets.

"I bet 50 dollars that Ice will win." Zakuro said taking the money out of her wallet.

"20 dollars on Ice." Ichigo said taking the money out of her wallet.

"100 dollars... on Ice." Mint said, taking a hundred dollars out of her wallet.

"30 dollars on Ryou." Lettuce said.

"Who's side are you on?" The girls, other than Lettuce, asked.

"Fine. 30 dollars on Ice." Lettuce said.

"Then, to make this bet more interesting, I bet 70 dollars on Ryou onii-chan, na no da." Pudding said.

"And, to make it more interesting... I bet 200,000 dollars on Ryou and Ice!" Clora said, taking the money out of her wallet.

"Wait, how much now?! Are you sure about that? You could get a full house with that kind of money! Are you sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry about that. I already have a huge mansion ten thousand times bigger than a regular house, a huge black limo and I have over 900,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars! So, that's only 2 dollars to me." Clora said.

"B-But how?!" The girls asked.

"I'm a dance teacher, paid 200,000 per day... which I work 5 days a week. Singer at a well-paid club, which I make 17,000 dollars per hour because celeb's go there everyday so I work part-time at night from 8 to midnight. Here for 10 dollars an hour. And a job as a japanese-shop were I work as a cook and a waitress two days a week for 1,000,000 dollars. Oh, and another job as a medical specialist at a hospital that is popular that pays 700,000,000 dollars for 1 week. So, nothing wrong with that. If you wanted to know, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't learn. I listen and learn by two of my four senses: by me touching and hearing. Duh. Does that answer your question, Ichigo?" Clora replied.

Ichigo just twitched.

"Can you get me into a few of those jobs?! It would really be awesome to be rich like you, nya! Please, Clora, I beg of you!" Ichigo said, begging Clora on her knees.

"How good can you cook?" Clora asked.

"I don't know!" Ichigo asked.

"I'll continue to ask questions later." Clora said.

"Ok then. Let's see. If Pudding wins, she gets... 230 dollars! If Clora wins... she's going to be really rich because she's betting on both of them! " Zakuro said.

Ryou gently pushed Ice onto the floor, and Ice passed out; then got back up after a couple of seconds. She kicked him into the wall and Ryou broke a huge hole into the wall. Ryou passed out.

"Here's your cash, na no da." Pudding said, giving the others 70 dollars each.

"Hey, Clora, can we spend the night at your house? We need to see your house." Mint asked.

"After Ichigo can prove that she can get at least one or two jobs... or at least try." Clora replied.

"What's first?" Zakuro asked.

"Cooking." Clora replied, dusting off her pitch-black and gray Cafe Mew Mew outfit.

They went to the kitchen. Keiichiro and the others watched Clora cook a perfect chicken meal and Ichigo cook a chicken meal. Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, and Lettuce sat down. Amaya and Tangerine stood back when they tried Ichigo's chicken.

"Not bad, na no da. It's way better than your chocolate for Masaya onii-chan, na no da." Pudding said.

"Not bad at all." Zakuro said.

"It's good." Mint said.

"Good." Lettuce said.

"Now for Clora's dish." Zakuro said.

They tried Clora's food.

"OMG. This is the best chicken I have ever tasted." The four said.

"Look's like you could be a chef at the place I work at. Next is dancing. But we will have to go to my house." Clora said.

The girl's left for Clora's house. They went inside. The place was hundreds... strike that, millions of times BIGGER than Mint's house. A tall slim figure came out of the room with a woman. Then a boy that looked like he was about 21 walked down the long staircase. The tall, slim figure and the woman looked at Clora.

"Mother, Father... these are my friends. They are the ones I told you about at dinner last night. I brought them here because they want dance lessons from me." Clora said.

"Nice to meet them in person. You may go to the dance studio after you greet your brother." Clora's father said.

The boy looked up to them. He finally made it down. He walked up to Clora.

"Hello, Clora. Will you please introduce me to your friends?" The boy asked.

"Girls, this is my brother... Darkmoon. He's my brother. Don't let his appearance fool you. He's not around his 20's or 30's. He's 18. He's a doctor at the local hospital downtown. He graduated college at age 17. He has two fears: a evil giant whale that he says looks at him with 'the look' and the evil chimpanzee that hides in his closet and points at him until he screams like a little girl and wets his bed. He can treat every medical emergency known to man. Including 'Ventricular Fibrillation' and 'Cardiorespiratory Arrest', which are related." Clora said.

"Clora, your brother is hot." Zakuro, Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce said.

Darkmoon smiled.

"I was born sexy." Darkmoon said, smiling.

Mint and Lettuce noticed a scar that was straight down Darkmoon's right eye and stopped at his left wrist. Darkmoon saw that they saw the scar.

"If you were wondering about the scar, I was hit by a car and shot; I almost died the day I as hit and shot. I had to be rushed into surgery because they damaged my large intestine and stomach and because they stuck a random carrot into my ear. The funny part about that day is that when they, the doctors removed the carrot, one of them cleaned off the carrot and ate it. Clora was with me. She has a scar as well, it goes from the back of her neck, around her neck, straight down her chest, goes back up to her shoulder and ends at her right wrist. She got shot in her stomach, back and ribcage, stabbed in her head and she got run over and it caused severe damage because the car was speeding down the road and she jumped in front of me and we both got hit. Me and her went into 'Ventricular Filbrilation'." Darkmoon said.

"Yep. I jumped in front of him. Trust me, that caused one of my darkest fears to form because I saw Darkmoon covered in blood and I thought he was going to die. Now I am hemophobic because of it. And I am proud to say it. So, who wants dinner?" Clora asked.

Everyone followed Clora and Darkmoon to the dining room. They saw a large table and Clora's and Darkmoon's parents.

"Mother, Father... can I have my friends over here tonight?" Clora asked.

"Of course, Clora. There's tons of room and it's always great to have company." Clora's mother said.

The Mews pulled Clora towards the door.

"I thought you told us that there was only two survivers left of your family, Clora!" Ichigo complained.

"Oh, yeah. I lied so the dumbass world-class pervert, the Emo smart-as-fuck asshole and the one that is in denial could leave me alone. So I lied." Clora explained.

"Why you little... You had me worried! What were you thinking?" Ichigo asked.

The Mews went over to the

"What are your names?" Zakuro asked.

"My name is Limaka Nights. And my husband's name is Savnonano Nights. I have a few questions, Clora..." The woman now known as Limaka said.

"Yes, mother?" Clora asked.

"Do you want to get surgery to get your sight back or would you rather stay blind?" Limaka asked her daughter, Clora.

"Permantily?" Clora asked.

"Yes." Limaka replied.

"Fine, when will this be and who will it be done by?" Clora asked.

"It would probably be on Friday, which I mean this Friday. It will be done by your brother, who has done this thousands of times." Limaka said.

"Ok. What is your other question?" Clora asked.

"Well, could you teach a few people dancing?" Limaka asked.

"Sure. It's pretty easy, you just use your palms, nothing else." Clora replied.

"Ok. Oh, and one of your friends called. Do you know anyone named 'Ice Icerwa' or 'Keiichiro A.'?" Limaka asked.

"Yes." Clora replied.

"They said something about a Cafe being under attacked by people named 'Taruto', 'Kish' and 'Pai'. Weird, huh? They said that they need you girls down there fast." Limaka laughed.

Clora, Amaya, Tangerine, Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Midnight, and the others ran out the dining room.

"Sorry, mom, me and my friends need to take care of some business!" Clora shouted.

"Be back before midnight, Clora! If you're not careful, you could have an-" Limaka shouted before she noticed that Clora had already left.

* * *

_**At Cafe Mew Mew...**_The girls transformed and they saw Taruto. They were shocked to see that Pai and Kish didn't die from Clora's attacks. Clora growled.

"Darkness cross... Ribbon... Wolves Burrow! Star Supreme!" Clora shouted, summoning a cross that suddenly turned into a whip in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, a figure appeared out of no-where. Clora continued the attack. She missed because she was aiming at Pai. Clora suddenly passed out because Pai had hit her windpipe, causing her to stop breathing and he hit a direct punch in her chest, causing her heart to stop and start to beat irregular beats. She was about to fall into a pile of huge and sharp rocks, but the figure caught her. The figure had big alien ears, a black shirt that was covered by a khaki jacket, blue shorts, and no shoes. He laid Clora on the floor of Cafe Mew Mew. He teleported out before Keiichiro and Ryou figured out Clora was dying on the floor. Clora changed back. Keiichiro grabbed a phone out of his pocket and called Limaka and Savnonano.

"Hello, Limaka Nights speaking." Limaka asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Nights, I'm Keiichiro A. There's been an accident, you see... me, my friend Ryou Shirogane and Clora's friends have witnessed the accident. She is being sent to the hospital as we speak and she will be taken care of. If you want to know the accident, she was... well... little kids were running around the park and they made her slip and they hit her in her chest so hard she was knocked out and we saw she wasn't breathing at all. So, we're sending her to the nearest hospital that we think is the very best for her..." Keiichiro explained.

"Can you pick me up? Clora said to me last night that she gave you her address in case of an emergency." Limaka said, worried.

"I will be over there in just a few minutes." Keiichiro said, hanging up.

Ryou hung up his phone as Keiichiro looked at him.

"I've called the hospital and the girls have finished the battle." Ryou said.

Keiichiro got his car keys and drove to the Nights mansion. He saw Limaka almost crying. Keiichiro opened the door for Limaka. Limaka got into the seat next to Keiichiro. He drove her to the hospital. Keiichiro's phone rang. It was Ryou.

"What is it, Ryou?" Keiichiro asked.

"It's about Ice." Ryou replied.

"What about her?" Keiichiro asked.

"She's now in the hospital. Pai said, while you were on the phone, that if Ice got pregnant with Kish and not with a regular human... she would have her child either one or two weeks after they 'did' each other. It's been almost a week, Ice said to me when you were picking up Clora's mother, since she's 'done' Kish. Oh, yeah, do you think Kish is really the father?" Ryou explained.

"You mean... which rooms are they in? I mean Ice and Clora." Keiichiro asked.

"Ice is probably on the 1st floor. Same with Clora." Ryou replied.

Keiichiro saw Ryou in one of the rooms on the first floor. He ran up to him.

"How's Clora and Ice?" Keiichiro asked as Limaka ran up to him.

"You must be Clora's mother. I'm Ryou Shirogane, Clora's boss at the cafe she works at."

"I'm Limaka Nights. Nice to meet you. But where's my daughter?" Limaka asked, shaking hands with Ryou.

"She's fine. She's in that room. Room 12." Ryou replied to Limaka.

"Thank you." Limaka said, leaving to see her daughter.

"How's Ice?" Keiichiro asked.

"She had her children a few minutes ago, before you and Limaka arrived. She had beautiful twins. That's what the hospital said." Ryou said.

"Can we go in there yet?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yes." Ryou said.

They saw that Ice was holding the twins in her arms. The twins had short pitch black hair, light blue pupil-less eyes, white skin and had gold with diamond rings on their ring fingers. Both had their intials on there. A tall figure walked in. Ice gasped, she couldn't believe who it was...

"Mortin nii-chan." Ice gasped.

"'MORTIN NII-CHAN'?!" Ryou screamed.

"I just remembered about Ice. I'm Mortin Zakamuma. Ice must have changed her last name after our mother died and our father mysteriously disappeared." The boy now known as Mortin said.

"Mortin onii-chan, I can explain about having children. I'm only 17(1)." Ice said.

"Your children are beautiful. If you don't know who the father is, I know someone who could do a DNA test to see." Mortin said.

"That will be great." Ice and Ryou said.

"Did you name your children yet, Ice?" Mortin asked.

"I named one... Moki and the other Miko." Ice replied.

Ryou could tell that Ice and Mortin were related. Their black hair, silver eyes, and pale skin lead to the resemblance. He saw Mortin pick up one of them.

"That one is Moki, she's older than Miko." Ice said.

A few months and battles later, Ice was at her house with Mortin... changing the twins. Ice and Mortin let Miko grow out his hair to the point where he can tie it in a long ponytail and Moki decided to grow her hair out to her waist. Moki was dressed in a white tank top with black jean shorts and Miko was dressed in a button-up collared shirt and capris. Moki was asleep, listening to a metal song on Ice's MP3 player while Miko was playing with Mortin. Moki woke up, got out of her crib, went out of her room, gone downstairs and walked up to Mortin.

"Aww... isn't that cute? She's only almost 5 months old and she already knows how to walk downstairs." Mortin awwed.

"See if she can talk." Ice said, cooking a meal.

"Hey, Moki, can you spell... hmm... 'Cardiorespiratory Arrest'?" Mortin asked.

"Cardiorespiratory arrest... c-a-r-d-i-o-r-e-s-p-i-r-a-t-o-r-y a-r-r-e-s-t. Cardiorespiratory arrest." Moki replied.

"Woah. She got that correct." Mortin said.

Mortin picked the small girl up and smiled. Miko came downstairs.

"Aww.. isn't that cute? He's only almost 5 months old and he already knows how to walk downstairs... How cute..." Mortin said, hugging Miko.

The phone rang. Mortin picked up the phone and smiled.

"Ok. I'll tell her." Mortin said, hanging up the phone.

Mortin walked over to Ice.

"Ice, guess who's the father of your twins!" Mortin stated.

"Um... let me guess... Kish!" Ice replied.

"Nope, not him, guess again." Mortin said.

"Um... Ryou?" Ice asked.

"Nope. You are going to freak!" Mortin shouted.

"Um... Tart?" Ice asked.

"Nope." Mortin replied

"Um... Keiichiro?" Ice asked.

"Nope." Mortin said.

"Masaya?" Ice asked.

"Nope." Mortin replied.

"That only leaves... Pai." Ice said.

"Yep! You got it right! Aren't you happy?" Mortin asked.

"OMG... PAI'S THE FATHER?! OMG!!" Ice shouted.

They drove all the way to Cafe Mew Mew. They heard rustling in Ryou's bedroom. They opened the door to see... Zakuro and Keiichiro... in the bed... doing 'it' with each other. Moki and Miko pawed Ice and Mortin.

"Yes?" Ice asked.

"What are they doing?" Moki and Miko asked.

"You'll learn when your older. And no 'buts' or 'why''s about it." Ice replied.

Zakuro and Keiichiro got dressed and left. Ice picked up Moki and Miko and went downstairs with Mortin. Keiichiro got something out of the closet. Ice got dressed in the Cafe Mew Mew outfit. Keiichiro came in and Moki and Miko stared at him.

"Yes, Keiichiro?" Ice asked.

"I have something for Moki and Miko. Cafe Mew Mew outfits." Keiichiro said, putting the outfits next to Ice's hand.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you want them to bring more customers. I'm so glad! Is Masaya dead?" Ice asked.

An intercom speaker made a sharp noise. A voice cleared it's throat.

"This is Amaya. I have some good news and some disturbing news. The good news is... me, Tangerine and everyone who works here except Ichigo Momomiya and Ice, have all ran over Masaya with a bull dozer and shot him. He's almost dead. The disturbing and mostly random news is that Keiichiro, our chef here, has found a way to kill his food like cerial, milk, eggs, chocolate, and much more. Here is Tangerine with the weather and randomness." Ayama said.

"Thanks, Amaya. The weather now is rain and the blood of Masaya, who I am happy to say is almost dead. The weather is going to be like this for a while, so... people... please help us kill and murder Masaya. The 'horrible' news is that Keiichiro has poisoned all the food in the cafe so he can take over the world, beat up little adorable animals and steal money from homeless people, orphans and some hobo named Bob..." Tangerine said.

The customers gasped and was about to spit out their food and kill Keiichiro. Tangerine laughed.

"I can't believe you customers fell for that! Well... back to Amaya with... more news!" Tangerine said.

"Well, here is Clora with the news." Amaya said.

"Nya! It is me, Clora Nights. I have something to tell you! Ryou Shirogane is EMO!! Yes I said it and I have something else! Masaya is a gay tree-hugging rapist! This has been... the new news forecast of Cafe Mew Mew. See you later, when we have more news!" Clora said.

"Hey, Clora, I've been wondering... How can you get around when your blind?" Tangerine asked.

"A month ago my eyesight was altered and now I can barely see out of my eyes." Clora replied.

Darkmoon came in with is shirt un-buttoned, showing his chest.

"Hey, Clora... Ice wants to know if you could look after Miko and Moki for her while me and her discuss about something important." Darkmoon stated.

"Sure. What could possibly go wrong? It's not like I'm sick or anything." Clora said.

"Remember, don't stress yourself too hard or you'll have an-" Darkmoon warned before Clora interupted.

"Darky onii-chan, that was when I was young. My asthma attacks stopped when I was 7. So, I can handle it." Clora said.

"Ok. If you say so..." Darkmoon sighed.

"Oh, and Darkmoon?" Clora asked.

"Yes?" Darkmoon replied.

"Why is your shirt un-buttoned?" Clora asked.

"Because I want girls to see my sexy-ness. I'm kidding. My shirt is un-buttoned because I was racing with Ice and she won. I was sweating, so I un-done my shirt." Darkmoon said, leaving the room.

A few minutes later, you could hear Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and all the customers scream like fangirls. Then you could hear the song 'I'm too sexy' playing and more screaming coming from most of the Mews and the customers. Amaya, Tangerine, and Clora had scared looks on their faces. Darkmoon came inside the room with a notebook.

"I got 89 email addresses and phone numbers." Darkmoon said.

Ryou and Keiichiro came running in without any clothes on. Clora fainted. Amaya and Tangerine sweat-dropped and fell anime-style.

"Girls, we found more Mews!" Keiichiro said.

"DAMN IT, WHY ARE YOU TWO NUDE?!" Amaya and Tangerine shouted.

"Don't think about it. I..." Ryou said, before Tangerine slapped him.

Ryou rubbed where Tangerine slapped him... straight in the face. Amaya just stifled a small laugh as she ran through the door after she slapped Keiichiro.

"I need an asprin... and maybe a therapist..." Amaya said.

"Girls, we found out there are MORE MEWS! AND THEIR DOWNSTAIRS!" Ryou shouted.

"Have you told them yet that their Mews?" Tangerine asked.

"No. One slapped me when I walked past her! When she stood up, I saw a mew mark on her waist!" Ryou replied.

"And the other two are Mew Rasberry and Mika Misawakia. Mika is kind, so it might be easy to tell her. But I don't know about Rasberry." Keiichiro said.

"Oh, and, there is a new alien! His name is Ramen!! Ramen is a pervert." Ryou said.

"He can't be worse than Kish." Tangerine said.

"Actually, he's 10 times WORSER than Kish." Ryou corrected.

"How are we going to tell the new girls?" Keiichiro asked.

"Don't know. But we should try later, like tomorrow." Ryou said.

"Ryou, you're so freakin' lazy." Tangerine said.

"Fine. We'll do it when they come back." Ryou said.

* * *

(1): I changed Ice's age to 17.

Did you expect Pai to be the father?! So, don't kill me for making you think Kish is the father! Um... Please review!! (runs for life.)


	15. Meeting New Mews!

Not an Ordinary Day!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, anything I make fun of, or any of the reviewers OC's. If I did own TMM... KIsh-kun would be all mine, I would make Keiichiro cut off his hippie hair, Ichigo and Kish would be an official couple in the series, and Masaya would be hit by a car and be run over by a bulldozer. But I do own Mortin, Ice, Clora, Darkmoon, and my OC's.

Ok... here's the new chapter. Oh, and I'm not accepting anymore OC's. It's getting confusing for me. :-( Anyways... enjoy!

* * *

Clora woke up the next day in Ryou's bed. The warmth of the room seemed like a good effect for the scene. She looked towards the window to see Ryou shirtless as she sat up. Ryou drank some of his bottled water. She looked at herself and noticed she was only wearing lacey black-and-blue striped underwear and a blue top that went to her waist. She blushed as she screamed:

"RYOU, YOU PERVERT!!"

Ryou looked at Clora with a smile.

"Looks like your up. If you were wondering... yes, it was me who changed you."

Clora blushed as she got up and slapped him. Darkmoon and Mortin came in naked.

"Nice outfit, Clora. Did you get a job at a..." Mortin laughed before Clora interupted.

"Finish and I will make sure you will wish you were never born and you will suffer painfully until you die." Clora said, glaring at Mortin.

Mortin gulped. Ice came running in. Tangerine and Amaya came running.

"Ryou, we are kill Masaya and Keiichiro. Need anything?" Ice asked.

"Nothing, thanks. Do whatever you want, girls... As long as it's legal, doesn't later gets me involved with the FBI, cops, or the C.I.A.." Ryou replied.

"Damn..." Amaya, Ice, and Tangerine said under their breaths.

"We set the Cafe on fire one time and got the FBI, CIA and the cops involved in it one time. And you still can't let it go, now can you?" Tangerine and Amaya whispered under their breaths.

"Anyways... the fourth of July is coming up. What are you girls going to wear?" Ryou asked.

"For what? You're already forcing us against our wills to wear these girly uniforms, what else do you want us to wear? And for what may I ask?" Tangerine asked.

"Well, there's going to be a ball for the day! I'm hosting it. And will you girls wear something decent for once?" Ryou asked.

"Decent? You mean... dresses?" Ice asked.

"Something fancy like that." Ryou said, smiling.

A few minutes of explaining what was going on, and every mew, Keiichiro and Ryou were downstairs. Ryou pulled three figures from the dark shadows of the hallway near the kitchen. One of them was a boy and the other two were girls.

"Girls, these three are..." Ryou said, before being interupted.

"Ramen! I'm a single alien and I want to steal your underwears and bikini's and hang them in my bedroom! And I just love YOUNG, INNOCENT, HOT HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!! I love to rape and have sex with them..." The boy now known as Ramen said, giving all of the girls a thumbs up, winking.

"Mika. I..." The girl now known as Mika said, before Ryou interupted.

"There's another alien too." Ryou said, pulling a girl alien from a corner.

Mika glared at Ryou and pounced on him, trying to break his arms and legs together. Keiichiro stepped up.

"Watch her aggressiveness... Mika, kill Ice for having Kish's kids or you won't be paid ten dollars an hour." Keiichiro said.

Once Mika was done, Ryou was shaped like a donut or a round cookie. Mika punced on Ice.

"OH CRAP!! GET HER OFF ME!!" Ice screeched.

"Mika..." Keiichiro said.

Mika continued to beat up Ice.

"Mika!" Keiichiro said.

Mika pulled out a random chainsaw and turned it on.

"MIKA!!" Keiichiro shouted.

Mika looked up with Ice, who was backing up into the corner.

"I was kidding!! Ice had Pai's kids." Keiichiro said.

"Oh..." Mika said, putting away the random chainsaw.

"Anyways... Besides, this is... Satou Bijou Nekomi. And... wait a second, there is supposed to be another Mew." Ryou said, still in donut-position.

A girl stepped out of the darkness of the hallway.

"And another alien." Ryou said, pulling a big-eared boy out of the darkness.

"I'm Kairi... that's all I'm going to tell you. Go away." The alien now known as Kairi said, letting go of Ryou.

"I'm Sakura Mozakona, I hate all boys but Keiichiro and my crush for probably life (cough)Kish(cough)." The girl now known as Sakura said.

Keiichiro smiled and sighed in relief. Masaya, who is a tree-hugger by the way and the least cool character and lamest character known to the Earth, randomly appeared behind Clora, who was still in the outfit Ryou put on her.

"Hey, Clora, you working for Playboy or Victoria's Secret?" Masaya laughed.

"Hey, that's my joke!" Mortin complained.

Clora kicked Masaya and Mortin in their 'unmentionables'.

* * *

Anyways... reviewers with OC's, please tell me what your characters will be wearing to the ball that Ryou is holding in the next chapter. I have been on Naruto Arena and other websites and at school, so that's why I haven't been updating much. If anyone has a Naruto-Arena account, PM 'The-Caged-Bird' to get a hold of me... or send me a regular PM to talk to me. Anyways review please or Masaya will be in your bed talking about nature and so on. Review please! OH, YEAH! I'M MARRIED TO KISH, RYOU AND SO ON! CHECK MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! SEE YOU LATER, READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE, AND REVIEW PLEASE! :-)


	16. The Alternate Demension!

Not an Ordinary Day

I don't own TMM and I never will... I also don't own anything I make fun of.

* * *

The next night after the meeting of people, Ice was out finding out what to wear in one of her favorite shops called: 'Sexy Seventeen'. Clora smiled as she walked out of the dressing room wearing a black mini skirt, at least five belts, fishnet stockings, black boots, a top that showed most of her upper chest, a tie, and gloves. Ice was wearing a black hat, blue fishnet stockings, pitch black boots, minishorts that showed most of her thighs but not too high, a tight mini top that showed most of her upper chest, an open black jacket, a loose blue tie, and black nail polish.

"I'm going out tonight. I'm going to be out all night at the club. My parents already know. They don't really mind if I get... you know... pregnant." Clora said.

"Ok. Moki and Miko are at daycare, the others are at work, Amaya and Tangerine are chasing Masaya, Ryou is being an ass... everything seems to be in order... now all I have to do is find my outfit and we get to... like the day to ourselves. And I might find the man of my drea-" Ice said, before looking at some guys that was about a yard away.

"What is it, Ice? What are you looking a- Woah..." Clora said, looking in the same direction as Ice.

The boys walked over to Ice and Clora. One had short black hair, blue eyes, and slightly dead pale skin and was wearing jeans, a tshirt that said: 'Bite me' and biker shoes. He was tall and skinny. He looked at Clora and said:

"My name is Richard... Richard Yue Mito. What's yours?"

"My name is Clora Destisiana Nights. Wanna go out?" Clora asked.

"Sure. Let's go to my place for our first date." Richard said, pulling Clora near him.

"Ok." Clora said, blushing.

The other boy looked at her and smiled. He had silver eyes, pale skin, black hair, and piercings in his ears and he was wearing a black shirt, black pants with chains, and necklaces while holding an umbrella.

"My name is Torono Mitsumu. You're kinda hot... want to go out?" The boy called Torono asked.

"I'm Ice Jade Zakumuma. Sure, I would love to go out with you." Ice said.

Suddenly, a car sped out of control and spun right towards Torono and Ice. Torono hit the car at full force, causing the car to fly backwards. He turned to Ice.

"Should we start our first date... in bed?" Torono asked.

"Ok. I have two questions..." Ice replied.

"Ok. Ask me anything." Torono said.

"One: How old are you?" Ice asked.

"Seventeen... I turn 18." Torono replied.

"And two... Are you human? I mean you hit the car with full force and it flew back." Ice said.

"If I tell you... keep it secret." Torono said.

"Anything. I'll keep it secret." Ice said.

"I'm a spirit... in a teenagers body. I took his body and lived his life... I live forever... I fell only what he felt when he lived his life. Love, care, and everything else... Now I have a question for you..." Torono replied.

"What?" Ice asked.

"Are you a Mew Mew?" Torono asked.

"If I tell you, will you keep it secret?" Ice asked.

"Yeah." Torono replied.

"I'm a Mew. Part tiger. It's a long story... I didn't want the powers... Well, I save the Earth with the others... But it is actually pretty fun and cool- Please don't tell anyone." Ice said.

"I won't..." Torono said.

"Ok-" Ice said, before being interupted by a pain in her chest.

She put her hand over her heart as the pain continued.

_'My nervous-ness and him... he's hot... but... what's with my heart? There's no interuptions... no heart blocks... why isn't it beating regularly? It's... twitching...' _Ice thought. Amaya looked around with Tangerine. They smelt the air. Clora walked down the same sidewalk. _'It smells like... fruit... FOR THE LOVE OF KISH, PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BE A FANFIC WHERE THE PEOPLE GO TO A ALTERNATE DEMENSION!!! I HATE THOSE MORE THAN EVERY MEW, EXCEPT ICHIGO, HATE MASAYA!!!!'_ Clora thought, sweatdropping. Richard looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked.

"It's another fanfic where the people go to another demonsion." Clora said.

* * *

The whole city went completely dark for a moment. Clora blinked and everyone who knew about the Mews, were in a flower field filled blue, silver, yellow, black, and purple roses. The sky was blue with purple clouds, the sun was a deep red, there was snow everywhere but it was warm, a thousand mountian lay on the left and right, butterflies and dragonflies of all colors, fairies in the color blue and red flew around the mountians and flowers, and tigers and huge dogs were all around Masaya, Keiichiro, Tasuku and Ryou, growling. Ryou noticed something and asked:

"What the... Where are we and where is Ice?"

"True... IT'S THE GREAT ANIME HEAVEN!!!" Masaya shouted to the skies.

"Keep dreaming, tree hugger." The dogs and the tigers growled.

"Did those dogs and tigers just... talk?" Masaya asked.

"Yes. You people are in Princess Ice's mind. She is the most beautiful of the kingdom. She controls all of this. Princess Ice is the ruler of this demonsion. She lives up the mountian, in the castle made from a trillion tons of ice and steel. The Prince, her boyfriend Torono, is with her. We just got news that you, Mr. Ryou Shirogane whom is assumed the doctor/scientist, and your monkeys Keiichiro and Masaya, are supposed to go up to them and save Ice, who has a severe concussion. Her best friends, Princess Tangerine... whom is the ruler of Wealth and Beauty, and Princess Amaya, whom is the Queen of Evil, Torment, Wealth, and Beauty. The rest of the Mews live in the castles that hide in the mountians. Here are the rings." One of the wolves said, holding his paw out... revealing rings.

"Wow... They's pretty." The Mews said.

"Each of you take a ring. Quickly, the future depends on it." The wolf said.

"Wait, why? What will happen?" Ryou asked.

"Look at Masaya and Keiichiro." The wolf said.

Everyone looked at Masaya and Keiichiro. They were monkeys.

"Here's the deal. Ice is unconcious now in the real demonsion. She is at the brink of death because she is now at the hospital because she had a heart attack. We teleported you here to help us fight off the pixies of Death Row... the darkest and most deadly mountian. After you kill all of them off... you must run up the Stairs of Poison, which if you touch or make any type of contact with any of the castle, you will be shot with a small needle that was dipped in a poison that will kill you within a second. If you survive, go inside the castle, walk up either staircase. Beware of any boobytraps. If you see any food, like pie, soda, cake, tea, or anything else, don't eat it... no matter how hungry you are. Go into the room. No-one lives but you could... take the golden shoelace and the golden eggroll from the tray. Sounds easy right? Wrong. From there, jump from the huge window. It's an 80 feet long jump. A bunch of soft, blue pillows is on the ground. Escape the Field of Hot Coal, which if you touch any part of coal... you die, and runto Princess Ice's castle and Ryou must heal Ice." The wolf said.

"How am I supposed to heal Ice?" Ryou asked.

"Once you entered this demonsion, you each gained a special ability... except for Masaya, who became a monkey and more of a tree hugger." The wolf said.

"What about our Mew powers? Which demonsion are we in?" Lettuce asked.

"Your Mew powers won't activate here, nor will it work. We are in Ice's Imagination Demonsion." The Wolf said.

"Thought she didn't have any." Ryou said.

"Thought you didn't have a backbone, Ryou." Tangerine said, punching Ryou into the sky.

* * *

_In the real world..._

Ice was laying in a bed with Torono sitting next to her. There was still no heartbeat for the past 10 minutes.

"Come on... come on, Ice. Pull through." Torono said.

Ice remained to have no sign of movement or heartbeat.

* * *

_In the Alternate Demonsion that is Ice's Imagination..._

The wolves looked at the group.

"Clora, Ryou, Keiichiro, Amaya, Tangerine, Mika, Serenity. You go. The rest of you stay here." The wolf in the front said with a growl.

"But what if we die?" Clora asked.

"We'll find the body or bodies, bury them at the bottom of the soda ocean, and the survivers, if any, and us will never speak of it. Simple as that." The wolf said.

"Wait. You're not coming with us?" Ryou asked.

"No. Of course not! We wolves, dogs, and tigers want to see this. We haven't seen this since Ice fell off that bike and broke her collarbone, arm, and leg when she was ten. We would love to see this." The wolf said.

* * *

Me: CLIFFY-TIME!! :P

Clora: REVIEW!!

Me: Clora, how the heck did you get into the room? I thought I locked it so you couldn't get in.

Clora: You forgot the window.

Me: Crud.

Clora and me: REVIEW OR I WILL SCAR YOU MENTALLY WITH YAOI!!!!


	17. New Chapter after a While

Not an Ordinary Day

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, anything I make fun of, or any of my OC's.

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Amaya looked at the wolves, who were looking around; planning to eat Masaya, Keiichiro, and maybe Ryou too.

"So, let me get this straight... Anytime Ice, me, and Tangerine pass out or get to the brink of death, anyone who knows about the Mews will teleport to our imaginations, almost kill ourselves, just to wake whoever is passed out up?" Amaya asked.

"True. And you should look at your outfits now!" The wolves said.

Everyone looked at their outfits as they changed and weapons appeared in the hands. Amaya and Tangerine held highly-tech, deadly bazookas with perfect aim, Keiichiro held a gun, Ryou held a orb that looked like it was made from diamonds, crystals, and glitterly stuff. The rest of them held high-tech weapons that looked like they came out of a volcano, video game, or TV show. Though Masaya held a banana and a bomb tied to his back.

"Cool..." They said, looking at their weapons.

"Why do I have a bomb on my back?" Masaya asked.

"That bomb will only get off if you don't talk about the enviroment for 24 hours. After that, the bomb will release a fume that puts anyone around you asleep and if you will be hit by a car." One of the wolves said, smiling.

"Why will I be hit by a car?!" Masaya asked.

"Because you're annoying, tree hugger." The wolves said.

"But-" Masaya said.

"ANYWAYS!!!" The wolves shouted, ingoring Masaya.

"What?" Tangerine asked.

"GO!!!" The wolves shouted.

"Ok!" Everyone shouted back, nervously running away into the flowers.

"Wait... Aren't there explosives and stuff and we're just lying and Princess Ice is in the ice-crystal Doorway of Heaven?" One of the wolves said.

"Oh... Well, they'll find out themselves." One of the other wolves said.

"Ok." All of the other wolves said.

Amaya and Serenity looked around. All of the things around them seemed to lead into candy and weapons.

"Cool." Serenity and Amaya said.

Ryou opened a door that was around the mountians and it revealed...

"A ROOM OF PICTURES OF KISH AND PAI NUDE?!?! I'M BLIND!!!" Ryou shouted, covering his eyes as he slammed the door shut.

Keiichiro opened another door that revealed...

"DESERT?! Ice-cream, chocolate, whip-cream... Chocolate milk?! MY GOSH, THIS IS HEAVEN!!!" Keiichiro shouted, leaping into the candy and junk food.

* * *

Anyways, with Ice and Torono, Torono looked at Ice.

"Princess, they're coming. How is the plan doing?" Torono asked.

"Not so good... The imagination needs some work... How about we make the quest to find me even harder?" Ice asked.

"Yeah... They don't realize that if they want out of the imagination... they will have to die or become unconcious before midnight in the real world." Torono replied.

"What time is it now?" Ice asked.

"Just about... 11:00 P.M. real world time... In about 10 minutes the medicine you took should take effect and make you unconcious and Ryou, if he ever lives past everything else, will have to wake you up and us and the others will be back in the real world." Torono replied.

"Ok. Besides... they'll be back soon enough later... and will have to pay the price, since my imagination has different dimensions that cost one thing per person if they wish to live... something they can't live without... something... they will probably will protect with their lives... The price will be..." Ice said, looking into her crystal ball.

"Do you need anything?" Torono asked.

"No... I'm good..." Ice said. "They will probably notice something... I plotted all of this carefully and made sure this challenge is extremely hard to complete."

Ice stood up and laid onto the Doorway of Heaven.

"I wonder..." Ice said, looking at her fingers run up the bridge of her nose and in front of her.

* * *

Please review. ANYWAYS, IF YOU HAVE AN OC, PLEASE LIST WHAT KIND OF POWER THEIR RING HAS!! The next chapter will be longer. I promise it will... Please review...


	18. A Price?

Not an Ordinary Day!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything I make fun of, or any of the reviewers OC's! But I do own my OC's.

Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Ryou looked at the others having fun running around the place. Pudding was eatting the pink strawberry banana's that hung over the root beer river and the licorice junglejim and the lollipop swings. Zakuro was tasting the bubblegum bushes and the candycane road. Ichigo was eatting some of the delicious strawberries and the tarts that grew from the crystal caves. Lettuce and Mint were tasting the flowers, which were made from chocolate and mints. Amaya was 'testing' all the weapons on most of the guys for 'practice', which in other words torment with Tangerine and everyone else who hated the guys.

With Ice, on the other hand, she was looking into her crystal ball, looking at them. She smiled and said:

"Foolish... They do NOT know what I have in store for them."

"But, Princess, how do you expect them to live?" Torono asked.

"Well, the rings they have should protect them against anything in the traps... hopefully." Ice replied with a cool tone.

"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" Torono asked.

"Well, one reason is to test their reflexes, powers, and abilities... another of the many reasons is because... I'm not really a Mew..." Ice paused for a second. "Not human, not an alien, not anything known to man, alien, or any spec of matter. I am nothing but a lost spirit from another demonsion, who is nothing towards coming close having anything to do with these pathetic humans, aliens, and Mews... I just take the role of 'Mew' or 'friend' and 'Ice'; or even 'Princess'. I died from an unknown disease that took over my body... Nobody cared. They watched me suffer. No-one took care of me. I felt no love, nothing. Because no-one was there. Nothing. Nothing means anything to me. Nothing in the galaxy. Not even in my own imagination."

"What about in the real world?" Torono asked.

"I am real, but also am not. I am only existing to those who see me and talk to me. A lone spirit... Nothing but a broken heart that was shattered into millions of tiny little pieces. I cannot say no more... The pill I took is starting to take it's toll on me..." Ice replied, collapsing into Torono's arms.

Torono paused for a moment to look at Ice. He smiled and whispered as he put Ice onto the bed:

"I understand."

Amaya looked around and asked:

"Hey, Ryou! Where are you?"

"Right by the sea of candy and soda!" Ryou said.

Amaya turned around and saw Ryou by said ocean. Tangerine was setting things on fire with her ring. Serenity was making a sculpture out of ice and water with her ring near the enchanted waterfalls. Amaya smiled as she looked at Ryou and Masaya then at the ring. Ryou and Masaya were screaming in horror the next second later.

"OH MY ANIME!!! KISH, PAI, TARUTO, AND KEIICHIRO NUDE!!! I'M BLIND!!!!" Masaya and Ryou screamed in horror, covering their eyes.

Amaya laughed and walked around and saw something glimmer from the corner of her eye. It was a diamond mine, leading to a castle.

"HEY, I FOUND SOMETHING!!!" Amaya screeched.

Everyone walked over to Amaya as she pointed towards the door.

"Wait... if we go in, we will be hit by a needle and die. If we touch any part of the castle, we die. This is a lose/lose situation." Ryou said.

"Wait, Ryou. We are touching a walkway that is part of the castle. How come we haven't died yet?" Amaya asked.

"Because.. those wolves and tigers... YOU SONS OF A GOSH DARN MANGA-" Ryou shouted.

* * *

Back with the wolves...

The wolves and tigers were sunbathing as they heard Ryou shout inappropriate cuss words. One of the wolves looked up and asked:

"They found out, I'm guessing?"

"Yep." One of the other wolves replied.

* * *

With Torono and Ice...

Torono looked outside the window, down at the others... who were trying to get into the castle. He called out:

"You there! I see you're trying to look for Princess Ice. She's up here with me."

Clora looked at him and shouted:

"Why is Ice doing this?! I know what she is, but why?"

Torono started to laugh and asked:

"Tell me, what is she? What is she to all of you?"

"She's a Mew! She is our friend!" Ichigo shouted.

Torono continued to laugh as he asked:

"Do you know what I am?"

"A unusual sexy human." Clora replied.

"Sexy, yes. But no." Torono giggled.

"Wha..." Ryou started.

"I'm a dead, soul... but I used to be an alien. When I died, I took the life of a human baby when it died, and took his life, his years of living, and I took control on everything. But I still had my alien powers." Torono paused. "Though, Ice on the other hand, is not a Mew, not a Alien, not anything known to any speck of matter... She told me she lost her life from an unknown disease. No-one cared, no-one came to take care of her, no-one loved her, no-one at all. She thinks of you as nothing. Nothing at all. As a matter of fact, she thinks every speck of matter or human is nothing to her. She just takes the role to replace the life she could've had if she was happy and was taken care of. She's the one who plotted this out carefully and made it so that most of you should become a little like her. Sad, depressed... Now, what do you think of Ice?"

"She's our friend no matter what happens!!!" Ryou shouted.

"Suit yourself... when she wakes up, you will face her wrath... Since this is her imagination... She makes the rules no matter if you like it or not. And she has a special surprise awaiting... She will wake up in a few minutes... It's almost midnight... She'll be waking up... now..." Torono said.

Ice's eyes fluttered open as she rubbed them. She jumped off the bed and looked at Torono.

"They're out there right..." Ice paused. "Tell them that the door is open."

Ice jumped through a portal and she was laying on a chair. The others came in and looked at her.

"I've been waiting for this moment..." Ice said.

"Wait, wha..." Ryou whispered.

"Is what Torono said true, Ice?" Clora asked.

"Tangerine is mad at Ice. She's a-" Tangerine growled.

"Well, yes... But, hey, come on... I like to have a little fun." Ice laughed.

"How is this fun? You're trying to kill us." Ryou said.

"It is to me... Well... You guys will be here again soon enough. Though, once you enter... from any distance away from me if any of you try or think about escaping the next time this thing happens, you guys will have to pay a price before you leave here..." Ice said.

"A price?" Tangerine asked.

"Yes... The price is to be payed or you will certianly die if you refuse to pay it..." Ice replied.

"Like what kind of price?" Pudding asked.

"The price will be something that you can't live without. Something you will risk your lives to protect... Like for Pudding... it would be the very memories, the very relationship with Taruto. She would risk her life to be with Taruto... Am I correct?" Ice asked.

"Yes." Pudding replied, scared.

"So, what's the price going to be?" Ice asked.

* * *

It hurts me, but I have to end the chapter there. ANYWAYS, IF YOU HAVE AN OC, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE PRICE THEY'LL PAY WILL BE!!! PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	19. Ice's Cruel Joke

Not an Ordinary Day!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the reviewers OCs.

Sorry I haven't updated, I was in the hospital for a day or two... *shivers* IV's... Anyways, a certian evil authoress whos username is May5000 is forcing me to update against my will. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"Ice" who had been sitting in the chair in front of everyone suddenly vanished. Then another Ice walked and sat in the chair. She was wearing a beautiful, skin-tight, short, crystal kimono, blue jeans, and tons of diamond body piecings covered her body.

"Sorry about that, that was a person who wanted to take my place and scare away the poor saps who dare enter my imagination." Ice chuckled for a second. "Well... it worked didn't it?"

"I'm wet." The boys said.

"Gross..." Ice paused. "There's a changing room twelve doors down. Make a left and cross the rubber duck river and the candycane bridge."

"Wow..." The girls said.

The boys left to get changed.

"AND DON'T OPEN THE ONE ON THE RIGHT!!!!!!!! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE YOU WON'T LIKE!!!!!!!!!!" Ice screeched.

A few moments later, the boys opened the door on the right, completely ignoring Ice's warning. There was a stuffed dragon, a bunny and a rubber duck. Ryou laughed and asked:

"What's so scary about a duck, a stuffed animal, and a bunny?"

The bunny growled and glomped Ryou's face, the stuffed dragon started to attack and breathe fire and the rubber duck shot bullets at all of them. Ice sighed and said:

"They should have listened..."

The screaming boys ran into the soda river either injured or on fire. The girls laughed at their misery.

"So... we don't have to pay a price?" Pudding asked.

"Nope. That was just a cruel joke. You should have saw the looks on your faces. You looked like you were going to crap and wet yourselves." Ice replied, laughing.

"YOU BI-" Ryou shouted.

"Anyways, all you have to do is eat your way through the chocolate field or lollipop lane to get out of here. It's that simple." Ice said, pointing to the fields and lanes.

"Oh, come on!!!" Everyone but Ice groaned.

Ice's outfit changed to a showy warriors outfit as she got up.

"Remember the rings?" Ice asked.

"Yeah." The others said.

"Use those and it will be quicker." Ice said, laying down in the paper flower garden.

"Woah. That it so obvious." Ryou said.

* * *

When they finally got out of Ice's imagination, Ice had to work her ass off for the next couple of weeks to repay everyone for the whole 'price' thing. Ice looked at her pale, white hands.

"Ow..." Ice paused as she got up. "I'm going to the hospital to get my arms fixed."

"And when you come back I will deduct one dollar off your salary for the next decade!" Ryou joked.

"Screw you! I'll steal your wallet for the next century!" Ice called out.

"Back out at you!" Ryou called back.

Ryou sat down. Amaya was still laughing.

"You're just mad that Ice made you wet and crap yourself in front of everyone." Amaya chuckled.

"Shut it." Ryou said.

* * *

Me: Well, I didn't want to do it since I am sick. That's why the chapter is short. But at least I updated... And I couldn't update earlier anyways... Anyways, review or I'll make you wait until December for the new chapter!! :D


	20. WHAT THE FUDGE!

Not an Ordinary Day!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the reviewers OC's. But I do own my OC's.

Again, a certian authoress of the username May5000 is forcing me to update. I have a Gaia Account! More details at the end of the chapter. :D

* * *

The next day, Ice went to the Cafe after she went to the hospital to get her arms fixed. Let's put it this way, she looked like hell. Another way to put it, she looked like a dinosaur from billions of years ago. Pudding and Mint screamed in terror as Ice slumped into a chair, hitting her head on the table. Her arms were covered completely in thick bandages from her shoulders to her fingertips. Her face was redder than a tomato. Amaya, Tangerine, and a few other Mews were ditching work. Pudding and Mint finally shreaked in terror:

"AH!!!!! IT'S DEATH!!!!!"

Ice looked up and growled when she put her head back down. Zakuro took the thermometer out of the First Aid kit. Ice's temperture was way too high.

"Thermometer's are against me. They want me to go to the hospital. I'm fine besides the fact I ruined my arms and their now in bandages." Ice said.

"Ice. Go. Home. Now." Zakuro said, poking Ice in the forehead.

"You say home, I say bars and get drunk." Ice laughed.

"You have a high fever. Either you go home, or I get Masaya to drive you home." Zakuro threatened.

Sasami, who appeared after a long time, appeared out of no-where and said.

"I have a super important announcement to make! It is so shocking, even Darkmoon wet himself!!!!" Sasami paused for second.

"Sasami, what happened to you?! You missed the most cool stuff." Zakuro paused. "Ice had kids with Pai, and we have more Mews."

"I have bigger news than that!" Sasami said.

"What could be bigger news? Ryou crapped himself behind the scenes when he found out I was pregnant with Pai's children and when we had more Mews." Ice grumbled.

"What is the announcement?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah!" Pudding and Mint chanted.

Ryou and Keiichiro walked outside the kitchen.

"Yeah, what's the news?" Ryou asked.

"Clora and Darkmoon Nights are..." Sasami paused. "Ice and Mortin's twin brother and sister!!!!!!!"

"WHAT THE FUDGE?!?!" Everyone but Sasami shreaked in shock.

Mint spit out her tea and shreaked:

"WHAT THE FUDGE?! THEY DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE!!!!!"

"That's why Darkmoon and Clora dyed their hair and got contacts." Sasami said.

"Ah..." Everyone sighed, now thinking about it.

"Where is Mortin, Clora and Darkmoon?" Zakuro asked.

"In my imagination." Ice said.

* * *

_Ice's Imagination..._

Clora was having Darkmoon and Mortin lift her daybed with her on it to the Living Room. Mortin was wearing a toga, Clora was wearing a kimono with jeans and stockings, and Darkmoon was wearing a blue shirt, a kilt, socks, shoes, and airpipes. Clora giggled and said:

"Nice skirt, Darkmoon-chan."

"IT'S A KILT!!!!!!! Can't a wear something different?!" Darkmoon shouted.

"No." Clora said.

* * *

_In the real realm...  
_  
Ice looked up and laughed:

"Clora made fun of Darkmoon's kilt."

Ice fell asleep. Zakuro put her coat onto Ice.

"She's much less violent when she's asleep." Ryou sighed.

Ice got a gun out of her sock and pointed it at Ryou.

"Die!!" Ice grumbled, shooting.

Ryou dodged the bullet.

"Strike that. She's the same amount of violent."

* * *

Sorry about that. The next chapter will be longer, better, and funnier. Oh, yeah. I have a Gaia account it's: ItachisKittie01  
I was hacked on ItachisKittie, sadly. All donations help. OH YEAH, MY FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT!!! It's Muraku Kuroki  
PLEASE GO ON , FIND THE STORY 'Long Road' BY Muraku Kuroki, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
Now, please review!


	21. WTF!

Not an Ordinary Day!

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, anything I make fun of or any of the reviewers OC's. But I do own my OC's.

I'm introducing my new OC soon. Enjoy! BTW, the OC's took over this chapter. :D

* * *

It was around three in the afternoon, Ice was at a show that she was playing for with Clora, Mortin, Darkmoon, Serenity, Amaya, and Tangerine. Mortin looked around and asked:

"Where's Serenity, Amaya, Tangerine, and Clora? Serenity was going to play the violin and Amaya was going to play the flute."

"Don't worry... Serenity, Tangerine, and Amaya are torturing Masaya... They'll be here in time. While Clora is..." Ice gasped. "Oh crap!!! I gave Clora the wrong pictures to put on the internet!"

"What's so bad about that?" Darkmoon asked.

"It pictures of me hugging a soft, big, and fuzzy pink teddy bear while sucking my thumb when I was asleep." Ice paused. "Pictures I was supposed to burn and kill Mortin for taking!"

"Dude!" Darkmoon said, shocked. "There is no way you would do that! I would sooner believe Ryuk from Death Note is the KoolAid Guy!"

Just then, Ryuk burst through the wall dressed in a giant glass juice bowl filled with punch with trunks on, saying:

"Oh, yeah!!"

"Oh no! You fix that wall right now! Bursting through walls is real fucking cool, dude!! Using doors is cool, too, you know!!" Ice shouted, getting out both of her guns.

"Oh yeah!" Ryuk continued, putting his arm around Ice's neck.

"Don't touch me you gay beverage! Hell, fix the wall or I will shoot you and your KoolAid ass into infinity!!!" Ice shouted, pointing the guns to Ryuk's head.

Darkmoon and Mortin held Ice back. Mortin struggled and said:

"Ice, don't kill him like you killed Lucky from Lucky Charms, the Trix rabbit, that wolf from Cookie Crisp, Buzz from Cheerios, Fred and Barney from Fruity Pebbles, Tony the Tiger, those three gay boys from Rice Krispies aka Snap, Crackle and Pop, Toucan Sam and his nephews, that bird from CoCoa Puffs, Count Chocula, Frankenberry, and Captian Crunch!"

"How did she kill them?!" Darkmoon asked.

"It wasn't pretty!!" Mortin replied.

"Ok! I take it back!!! I would sooner believe Ryuk from Death Note is Urusla from The Little Mermaid and Light from Death Note was Ariel from The Little Mermaid!!!" Darkmoon said.

That second later, Ryuk changed into Urusla, showing only his head the rest of Urusla stayed the same, and Light appeared dressed head to toe as Ariel.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!" Ice screamed, covering her eyes as she had a nosebleed.

"Dude, no amount of therapy is going to make that thought right!!!!" Darkmoon and Mortin said, having more of a nosebleed than Ice.

"I will use my Death Note to cure this world! So I can be... So I can be... God of this world!!!" Light sung out of tune, taking out the DeathNote.

Then, as a complete randomness... L from Death Note turned into a crab.

"Under the sea, Light is Kira! When I die in volume seven of Death Note, I would like people to know: Kira is Light, Kira is Light, Kira is Light Yagami under the sea!!" L sung out of tune.

"Dear GOD!!! No amount of therapy is going to make that right either!!!" Darkmoon cried.

"My somewhat virgin eyes!!!" Ice cried.

"Okay... After this show..." Darkmoon started. "I will kill you both..."

"Dude, it was your sicko thoughts, you pervert!" Ice shouted. "Right Mortin?"

Mortin suddenly collasped onto the ground.

"Mortin-nii-chan!!!" Ice said, noticing.

Ice knelt over and performed CPR.

"Hey." A voice said, putting his hand on Ice's shoulder.

Ice looked over her shoulder.

"Your..." Ice said, shocked.

* * *

Who does Ice see? What relationship does he have with Ice and Mortin? What kind of shocking thing do I have in store for you lovely reviewers and readers?! Find out next time in: Not an Ordinary Day!


	22. No TiTlE tO ChApTeR

Not an Ordinary Day!

I don't own TMM, anything I make fun of, or any of the reviewers OC's. But I do own my OC's.

I'm introducing my new OC in this chapter.

* * *

"I'm Rikkin." The figure said, with a concern look.

"You look just like me..." Ice said.

"I'm your long lost twin brother that mother and father shifted overseas to study medicine/disease/etc." Rikkin said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ok! Do we need a DNA and the lie-detecter test?!" Ice asked.

"What we need, is to save Mortin." Rikkin said. "I'll explain later. Now call an ambulance... He's gone into V-Fib."

"You just got here!" Ice said.

"Trust me, 17 years of my life studying medicine and the rest finding my sisters and brothers, then you guys need to believe me. Now call an ambulance or Mortin is going to die. I don't see no crash cart here, so go!" Rikkin said.

"But-" Ice said.

Mortin moved his hand and looked at Ice.

"He's right." Mortin said.

Ice left as Amaya, Tangerine, Serenity, the other Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro showed up.

"I'm -." Rikkin begun.

Amaya got out a midevil flale and a chainsaw and held it towards Rikkin. The others did the same, but with different weapons.

"Holy crap!! Where the hell?!" Rikkin said.

"Fire at will!!!" Amaya, Serenity and Tangerine shouted.

They attacked Rikkin until every bone was broken and some of his organs were beyond repair.

"Dude, why did we do that?" Ryou asked.

"That was Masaya right?" Amaya asked.

"No..." Ryou said.

"Oh shit..." Serenity said.

"He looks somewhat like Masaya! And he popped out of no-where just like him!" Amaya said.

"Tangerine feels bad." Tangerine said.

"Dude, we just beat the heck out of Ice's relative." Ryou said.

"But at least we just used our weapons." Amaya said.

"Is Mortin alive?" Zakuro asked, pointing at Mortin.

"Oh crap!" Ice said, directing the ambulance through the hole in the wall left by Ryuk the Koolaid Man.

"Oh yeah!" Ryuk continued.

"DIE YOU CRAZY MESSED UP HYBRID KOOL AID-DRESSING SHINIGAMI GUY!!!!!" Amaya shouted, attacking Ryuk with a chainsaw.

"Amaya-chan, technically you're a hybrid since you're part cat." Serenity said.

"DIE, YOU CRAZY MESSED UP GENETICALLY ALTERED DRESSING KOOL AID SHINIGAMI GUY!!!!! RYOU, I'LL KILL YOU NEXT FOR MESSING AROUND WITH DNAS!!!!" Amaya shouted, continueing to beat the crap out of Ryuk.

Ryou gulped as he backed up.

* * *

Alrighty!! There's the new character, Rikkin. You'll learn more about him in the next chappie!! Review please!!


End file.
